


Making Our Way Home

by JeanFi



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/JeanFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'All the Queen's Horses'.   Benton and Margret wrestle with their feeling for each other over their career.   Finally a decision is made, what does this new life hold for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV Series Due South  
> Rating: For the most part, PG. A few will be a bit M  
> Cast? Constable Benton Fraser x Inspector Margret Thatcher  
> Setting? Takes place after All the Queen’s Horses. Includes Diefenbaker and Ray, Franny  
> Creation date? May 24, 1997 (yes dragged an old one out of my spiral notebook collection.)

~~8~~  
 _Inside the stable-train car, face to face, Benton and Maggie have their hands cuffed around each other’s backs. He tugs the hairpin from her beautiful scented mane with his teeth. As he tries to turn it round in his mouth, it slips out. It slips down into her cleavage. His cheeks burn bright. She knows they don’t have a choice… nor does she mind that much._

_“Sorry,” he meekly mutters._

_With a soft nod, she gives the gentleman permission. Tipping her head back, gives him room to room to retrieve it. She closes her eyes wishing they were somewhere else and there was no pin. The tip of his tongue, and she has to bite down hard on her own or release a moan. He is no fool. Trying to be a gentleman, he can feel her bowing in his arms. He knows she is melting and finding it hard to hold her Inspector façade._

_He lifts his soft and warm face from her feminine attributes. She tries to hide her reaction. He tries not to notice her attempt to hide. They lean closer. Both ever so grateful. One to bring them closer to touch, and yet hiding their facial expressions._

_The pin drops into his hands, thank goodness he doesn’t miss in his desire to inhale her scent. She doesn’t flinch at the feel of his soft breath on her neck. His arms tighten around her. Her own face buries into his neck. She knows… it would be innocent enough, she could steal a taste of his skin._

_NO!_  
“Got it!” He sighs.  
Damn!, she internally hisses. 

“Damn!” Inspector Margret Thatcher tosses in her sleep over the nightmare-fantasy-reality that eludes her once again.  
“Damn.” That moment just will not leave her dreams.

~~00~~  
 _The train is moving at high speed. Under his feet the rest of the Mounties are sound asleep in their drugged state. On top, she is begging him not to go. It’s too dangerous and.. And… and..  
She lets it slip that she cares more than she should._

_Slowly he steps forward and folds her to his own care. Bending over her smaller frame, lifts her chin to meet his lips. Wrapping her tighter into his grip, takes her worries upon himself. He makes it clear, he cares more than he should as well. Oblivious to the world, the train speeds along. Even as the bridge comes along and removes the crown of his Stetson, he continues to kiss her into oblivion._

Rolling over in his sleep, Benton sighs in contentment of the forbidden memory. Diefenbaker watched his master toss in his sleep. The wolf’s groan, finally awakens the master. Staring into those deep souls canine eyes, “What? Oh mind your own business.”

The white fluffy head tips to the side in puzzled expression. The master turns away from the interrogating wolf. He can’t go back to sleep. The taste of her lips is still there. He can’t shake her from his dreams. The nightmares are reality.

He tries to drift back to sleep … but…

_Astride the horseflesh, the object of his infatuation is settled up against his back, arms tight around his waist. If only they could remain this way. He would like to just take off over that rise and ride on until morning. Take her away. Take her to happily ever after. Take her away from the world. To show her… the beauty of his world alone with her. Just.. Her._

_“Just so there is no misunderstanding. It won’t happen again. Unless under the exact same circumstances.”_

_His heart plummets at the truth of her world. Did she really have to kill him this way? Swallowing hard, he tries to rise about his pain to face the truth, “Run away train full of drugged Mounties headed for doom. Right?”_

_He kills her dream right back, and yet gives her hope. Could fate be son kind to give them another chance?_

_“Right. Understood?” She kills his hopes again.  
“Understood,” he feels her dying as well. But her hand pans across his belly to show, she is not sorry for their stolen moment. A bittersweet truth. Her head lays against his back as well trying to soak up ever last moment they have. He covers her hand on his soft trembling belly and squeezes. _

~~8~~  
Maggie wakes up, recalling that ride as well. “Why did I tell him that?” Sitting up, stares out her window wishing she could take her words back and yet knowing… it had to be said. “Damn.”

~~00~~  
That day at work….

Once again, the Constable is punished by standing guard out side. Pulling up, she sees him. She knows he is strong and won’t budge. Hesitating, ponders if she should try teasing or torture him. The thought fleets by quickly, and she dashes inside. For she knows, the torture will be more for herself than for him. Just staring at him is hell enough.

Locking herself in her office, curses herself. “No, it’s only a phase. It will pass. It has to.” She prays.

Later, walking to his own dinky office, settles into the crouched room and begins his paperwork. His eyes have a mind of their own and drift towards her closed door. Deif looks up to him and whines. Dropping a hand to the furry head, watches the closed door, “I’m so confused. She’s something else, isn’t she?”

Diefenbaker barks. Benton gives the wolf his full attention. Placing a paw in his tanned lap, Benton ruffles the fur. Just as he leans down to nuzzle the companion’s forehead, her door opens.

She sees a man and his wolf spending time together. Her heart softens. So sweet and compassionate and yet so devoted to Canada. How can a heart so big fit in side a mere human?

His head turns and catches her eyes. She freezes. He freezes. Beginning to rise, she slams the door closed. She has retreated. He is left confused. Dief looks between confused master and barricaded door.

Later that day, riding with Ray, he is more than his usual quiet self. Completely self absorbed.

“Hello Benny? Anyone in there?”

His thoughts break at the sound of his nickname, “Hm? What?”  
“What is with you? You are so lost in thought. You know, ever since that train trip, you have been acting very weird. Are you sure you weren’t hurt?”

“No, I’m fine.” The answer is too bland more than proving the point that he is anything but fine. Dief groans to punctuate the sentence.

“Even the wolf doesn’t believe you.” Dief barks to emphasize his point. Ray thumbs back to the fluff backseat rider, “See.” 

Benton leans against the window and mutters, “It’s her. She’s avoiding me.”

“What? I didn’t quite hear that.” Ray pushes. Ben turns and glares at his friend. Yes, he did hear just wants more insight. So Ray pushes, “Dragon Lady? Isn’t it good that she’s ignoring you?”

Ben pulls himself back up and looks straight head to avoid the inquisitive looks from his two best friends. “We are supposed to go back to Quebec next week to give statements as to what happened. She goes deliberately out of my way to avoid me. I look up from my desk to look at her and she shut her door in my face. She saw me and closed me off. I don’t understand.”

Ray curses, “Women in authority!” Turning the next corner, he changes the subject, so he thinks, “Hey you never did tell me what happened to your hat.”

Too quick a response, “Nothing!” Dief groans and buries his nose in his paw. Benton shoots the furry friend a ‘shut up’ look. The poor thing whines.

“Why don’t I believe you, hm?” Then narrows his own interrogating gaze. “Something is going on that makes her avoid you. What’s happened in that stable car?”

Benton’s cheeks flame at the reminder of that moment. The taste of her skin on the tip of his tongue. The scent of her hair. The feel of her soft warm body against his own. The feel of her mouth soothing his…

“Benton Fraser! You are blushing!!”  
“Stop the car!”  
“Not until you tell me-”  
“There goes your contact!” the fellow law enforcement officer points.

Braking hard, Fraser leaps from the car and hurries down the sidewalk.  
Ray cries out, “Wait!! Where-? I don’t see--!!” Then the indignity of realization hits him, “HEY!! Get back here Benny!” Thrusting the seat forward, Ray points, “Go get him Dief!” With out a hesitation, the wolf follows the orders.

Benton walks on trying to clear his head. It’s bad enough that he is trying to sort this all out, he certainly doesn’t need to try explaining this to Ray. The last he needs is to defend her to Ray. After all, Ray could be right. Clenching his fists, stomps on raging against his heart and duty.

At the park, he finally sits, and drops his head to his hands. Within moments, Diefenbaker is at his side. Burying his muzzle up and into his master’s hands, licks the face that he cares so much for. It hurts him to see his companion so confused.

Looking into the warm eyes, Benton asks, “So what do you think?” The ears perk. “She’s not so bad. Hard, tough, maybe a little cold, but she has to be. She’s beautiful. In control. Focused. Smart.” He sighs.

Ray approaches seeing Benton talking softly to his companion. “Ben, please. What has gotten into you? What does Dragon Lady have you chasing now?”

Slowly the RMCP Officer lifts his head, “Herself. But I don’t think she knows it herself. I didn’t until just now.”

Ray’s jaw drops. When he can finally take a breath, he gasps, “WHAT?!”

Benton can’t help but chuckle at his friend’s reaction. Rising, he tries to close the conversation, “Come on. We need to go or we will be late. Sorry about lying to you, but I needed some fresh air.”

Ray’s mouth flaps like a fish, “Wha-what? Will you tell me what is going on because I am sooo confused.”

“Love, Ray. It’s called love.” With that, the serge back strides back to the detective’s vehicle. Dief follows at his side.

Slowly Ray turns even more agassed than before, “Du-wha? Fraser?!!”

~~8~~  
Constable Fraser returns to the consulate. Laying a hand to the door handle, he looks down to Dief for support. The fuzzy muzzle encourages him. “Okay, but am I completely insane?”

Dief drops his head in shame and slinks back to his master’s office. Ben takes the hint and knocks.

“Yes?” Thatcher does not want to be disturbed but knows she has no choice.  
He enters his superior’s office. Seated behind her desk, raises her eyes to the dark head tormentor of her dreams. He shuts the door behind him never breaking eye contact. She tries to protest, but he cuts her off.

“We need to talk.”  
“Um, about what?” she tries to pull out of his blue eyes.  
“The train.”

Fumbling she tries to organize papers that don’t need to be, “No we don’t.”

Leaning over the desk, stills her hands with his. She looks at his larger warm hands holding hers so softly but heavily, “Constable,” she tries to warn, but fails.

“Ma’am, I believe we need to discuss what will happen in Quebec.”

Still refusing to face him, rolls her neck to be professional, “They’ll ask us some questions and we will answer them. What else is there to say?” He doesn’t answer. “I really have a lot to do.

Turning one of her hands over he traces the palm, “It would make sense of us to travel up there together seeing how I don’t own a car.”

She softens to his touch, “Constable, please…. Leave me alone.”  
A husky whisper answers, “No.”

Meg finds the strength to look into those blue eyes, “Please get out of my life.”  
He returns the threat, “Then transfer me back to the North West Territories.”

It pains her heart to hear that. She only wanted him out of her dreams. Not really out of her life. Or did she? Turning her face away, she also pulls her hand out of his touch. Standing, she turns her back on him.

“Please leave my office.”

Stepping to the side of the desk, she can feel his presence so close. Close enough to touch, and yet fighting herself not to. Crossing her arms, grips them to keep from gripping him and the way that uniform fits him body and soul. Reminding him how much they are alike and yet forbidden.

“Tell me it meant nothing to you. Tell me you didn’t feel it too?”

Digging her nails into her arms, she fights to keep from burying herself in his strong arms. Where ever she got the strength from, she will never know and will curse it. Stiffening, faces him sternly.

“Constable Fraser, are you disobeying a direct order from a superior officer? Get out of here! Leave me alone. I will send you a memo later.”

Shocked to her response, he obliges and steps back. He searches her face to see if the words came honestly from her heart.

“Well?” she snaps.  
“Very well. I’ll leave. But I will be back until you send me home.”  
“DON’T tempt me!” she snarls with herself.

Leaving her office, he closes the door. A deep sigh of regret to his actions, he walks away. That is until he hears her office being ripped apart by her own hands. Heavy objects being thrown and her swearing repeatedly, “Damn him, damn him, damn him!!”

Then she slumps down into her chair nearly sobbing, “Get out of my life Benton Fraser.”

She looks at her wrecked office knowing it looks just like her heart. Contemplating for a few minutes, she finally finds the motive to move. Before her are openings for the North West Territories. Her smile beams.

“I’ll get you out of my life, Fraser!” and swiftly fills out the form.

With a new spring to her step, she yanks her door open to slam the form into his face. Only her plan backfires when he is right there in her door frame. She gasps.  
“The transfer you requested.”  
“I changed my mind. I want to stay,” he leans in too close, “with you.”

She steps back, he steps forward.  
“You’re gorgeous in serge.”  
“No,” she breathes. He steps forward, she steps back. “Benton…”  
“Yes?”

He steps forward. She does not step back. His arm slips round her and draws her against him. She doesn’t fight him this time. It’s her chin that lifts and rising to her toes, commandeering the kiss. Stepping together into the office, the kiss deepens. The transfer flutters to the floor as she clutches his nape harder.

The door closes with the help of his boot heel. She pushes him back against it and he takes liberties to plunge the kiss even deeper. Her other hand is crushed between them when his second hand presses between her shoulder blades keeping them locked even tighter. A tear escaped her when the kiss begins to slow down to caresses and warmth.

This is when he pulls back and smiles. She blushes and buries her face against his collar.  
“Damn you,” she tugs his lariat.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to all, hit the you tube to catch Paul Gross singing Robert Mackenzie and of course Ride Forever. Also Sarah McLaughlin’s Possession.

Meg’s head rests against the crimson tunic of her subordinate. Her fingers twist in the snow white lariat trailing down his chest.

“Damn you,” she whispers.

He doesn’t help by chuckling lightly and gently rubbing up and down her back. Lightly she jerks the soft rope. He nuzzles into her temple and kisses it. 

A knock on the door breaks their moment. She tries to pull back, but he shakes his head. Pressing one finger to his lips, motions for her to be quiet. Smiling, she stretches up and kisses him over that finger. Pulling it loose, he sucks in her essence.

Ray knocks again, “Hello? Inspector, I was looking for Constable Fraser. Hello? Anyone in there?”

He tries to open the door, but with Benton’s weight and Maggie’s pressing, it doesn’t budge. Benton pulls back making little kisses over her.

Heated, she softly begs, “I. Want. You.”  
“Fraser? Are you in there? I have a lead on that case we were working on.”

Ben holds her back and whispers back, “No. I was hurt that way once before. Not again.”

Pulling back a little further, looks deep into his soft eyes. She can see the pain. He steps back and puts a hand to the handle. She straightens her suit and nods when she is ready. Benton opens the door.

“Hello Ray. Sorry, confidential conference.”  
Ray looks between Benton and Maggie. Ben’s uniform is always immaculate, but touches of lipstick? Inspector Dragon Lady also always perfect an in control. Now nervous with smeared lipstick. Thrashed office? OH!

“The train?”  
“Yes, Detective. What do you need?” Maggie tries to be rid of the Chicago officer.

Narrowing his gaze he gives a questioning tone, “Uh, can I borrow Benny? I mean the Constable?”

“Sure. We will resume later.”  
Ben cants his head to Ray, “I’ll be right there. Just give me a moment,” and shuts the door in his face before the detective can say anything more. Maggie has retreated back around her desk so he has to lean across. She slips a palm across his jaw as he leans in for his good-bye kiss.

“You’re beautiful, Margret.”  
She snickers thumbing his lip, “And you are wearing lipstick.”

Flushing lightly, she finds her tissues and dabs it off. “We leave at eight tomorrow. Pick me up at home.” Reaching into her desk, she hands her keys across. 

Accepting them nods, “I won’t be late.” With that, he slips out the door.   
Maggie sinks to her chair and plants her forehead to the desk top. “What am I doing? Damn him.”

~~  
Heading out of the consulate, Ray asks, “So what was that all about?”

Ignoring the prying looks, Ben responds, “Like you said, the train incident.”  
Ray steps in front of him halting the taller man, “No it’s not. You still have smudges of lipstick.

Ben leans in, “Not here, not now.” Stepping around the bewildered Ray, heads towards the car.  
Ray turns on his heel and scratches his head, “Dragon Lady and Benny?” Looking up he bellows, “Hey! Wait up!”

~~00~~  
Inside Benton’s apartment, Ray watches his friend polish his boots and buttons while sipping a beer.

“So just what exactly happened on that train trip? What did I miss?”

“Oh you know the whole thing,” Ben tries to avoid the interrogation.  
“You’re doing it again. Leaving out all the interesting pieces. Like what is going on between you and--”

“Ray,” Benton lifts his head from the button making sure he has his friend’s full attention, “listen to me very carefully. For I will only say this once. And I only tell you this because you are my friend. Listening?” Ray nods. Benton swallows hard and then speaks slowly. “A gentleman does not kiss and tell.”

Ray spews his beer. The liquid spray lands on the wolf lighting a low growl.   
Choking, Ray tries to formulate his thoughts, “Whoa, wait! You KISSED Dragon Lady? It that what happened to your hat?”

Benton shrugs.

“Oh my gosh…” Ray’s brain begins formulating, “Damn, that must have been some kiss!”  
Benton flushes and returns to his polishing.  
“It was, wasn’t it?!” he ponders a bit more putting it all together, “So she likes you. And this whole time you thought she hated you. She must have the hots pretty bad for you. And now you are both off to Quebec for celebrations and commendations.”

“Inquisitions, don’t forget,” he snorts.

Ray snickers and leans in, “So did you mention the kiss in your report?”

Benton drops his hands and glowers at his friend, “Would you grow up? You don’t realize how hard it has been at the office, okay? She’s been avoiding me and I’ve been a bit confused myself.”

“Except earlier today. I bet you picked up right where you left off. The lipstick, eh?”

Silently, Benton hangs up his uniform and puts his supplies away. Ray can see that maybe he has gone too far. Remembering how when he loved Victoria, he nearly lost his life. But being in love with your superior, it could kill his career. It would be just like running his heart through with a bullet. 

“I’m sorry, Benny. You really care about her, don’t you? She’s beautiful but that cold, hard, fierce exterior-”

“-Is a front. There is a very real woman in there. Warm, alive, passionate woman underneath… if only she would let it out.”

“Do you think you can?”  
“I don’t know.” Tipping his head to the side, he smirks, “But I sure do admire her strength.”  
Ray asks very carefully, “Are you in love?”

Benton pulls away to finish the dishes, “Do you remember Victoria?”  
“The bitch that caused a shot to my best friend‘s back?” Benton furrows his brow to the harsh words. But Ray isn’t finished, “Yeah, I remember her. She nearly kill you.”

He nods, “I know. I loved her badly and was betrayed. I can’t go through that again.”  
Ray leans in supportively, “This one is different, Benny. She’ll send to you to the Northwest Territories first.”

He smiles, “She tried to. I even told her to.”

Ray pulls on his beer and shakes his head, “You, my friend have it bad. Just be careful. It’s your heart I worry about this time, not your life.”  
Benton laughs with him.

~~00~~  
The next morning, Benton makes his way to her luxury apartment front door with Dief at his side. Softly he knocks on the door. In a warm sweater and black slacks, she answers the door. The stern face is back, but lit with warm eyes. Slowly her smile comes out. Silently, he takes the bags from her hands and smiles back. Silently they walk together to the car. Diefenbaker looks between them both.

Benton loads the bags and she asks, “Is he coming too?”  
“I couldn’t leave him in Chicago alone. Besides, he hasn’t seen Quebec.”

“He’s a wolf. Shouldn’t he be able to survive on his own?”  
“Not here.” Then softly he looks to his furry friend, “I’ll miss him.” Dief nuzzles into his caretaker’s hand.

Meg leans into Benton, “But you’ll have me.” Dief begins to growl.  
Benton looks to the wolf and admonishes him with a stern tone, “Diefenbaker! You know this was the deal. You be good!”

Ben gives her a lopsided smile and drops a kiss to her nose, “We best be going.”

~~00~~  
The long drive gives them a chance to talk a bit. Still they avoid certain topics. For the most part the drive is quite leaving each other to their own musings. Arguments and supports battle within minds and hearts. Weak smiles back and forth show the other one is feeling it too.

~~00~~  
Finally they make it and check into their separate rooms. That night is a banquet. Fraser is obviously uncomfortable to be in the -what he considers- luxury accommodations. Parting the curtains, he sighs heavily. Back on his native soil, but not. His eyes drift northwest, then look down to the busy street below. What does he really want for his life? Where does he really want his future to go?

~~  
Seated at the banquet table that night with Thatcher and Frobisher he tries to keep from staring at her, but finds his eyes drifting back to her again. Smashing in a black beaded gown of silk straps no wider than his lariat. A single thread thin gold chain bears a tiny gold dipped real maple leaf. In his own full uniform, they make quite the pair.

Except they are not a couple. They are colleges. Co-workers. Subordinate and superior.

She reaches under the table to hook one finger through one of his. For this, he tears his gaze from her and back to the speaker.   
“And for our next commendation,…” the speech drolls on until Frobisher jerks Fraser’s elbow.

“Come on, we’re up.” Together, they join a few others and get their metals.

This lavished banquet becomes a blur. A blur of hell. He would like nothing better than to take her in his arms and dance her off into the moonlight. She would like nothing better than to feel his arms around her again. Safety. How many times has she been stuck with him and yet felt protected?

And as hell would have it too, music begins to play. A few couples make their way to the floor. Without really asking, slips his hand into hers. She squeezes and rises. Keeping his hands in proper position, they move together as if they were one.

“I-I had no idea you could dance,” she eases.  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”  
“I know,” a painful truth that they really don’t know each other. He knows it too. A deep breath accepts that. She tries to ease, “I’m sorry about your hat.”

With a twinkle, he teases her back, “I’m not.”  
Her head bows. How can he do that? How can he just make her melt with a couple words and smile. She shakes her head.

“Hey, we’ll figure this out, alright?” She nods. With a soothing thumb-rub to her clasped palm, he gives her a weak yet reassuring smile.

Then one of her fellow Inspectors comes in asking to cut in. Fraser has no choice, he steps back. Watching the rough treatment to his dance partner, Benton grimaces and clenches his fists. He can not afford to make a scene and destroy both of their careers. She shakes her head to Benton making it clear she is fine and not to worry. Still it kills him to see her in someone else’s arms.

Frobisher leans in, “Look-it young Buck, if you want her, go get her.”  
Pulling his façade up tight, Benton glares back, “I have no idea what you mean.”  
Frobisher clamps down on the fellow crimson red elbow, “Don’t be an idiot. Do not let her slip away.”

Benton lean in and hisses, “It’s not that easy. Careers are at stake.”  
Frobisher glares back with his own older wisdom, “Careers are not everything.” With that, thrusts the foolish arm away.

Turning on his heel, Ben leaves the room. The terrace garden makes it easier to breathe. Diefenbaker is waiting for him, lifting his own paws to the wall and looking out over the city. Her world, not his.

Benton is not sure how long he is lost in his own muse until Dief whines and wanders away. Turning, he follows his wolf’s target. Margret sitting on a bench wrapped up in her wool wrap with satin lining. He starts to move forward, but another superior comes to her side and they begin talking of business in Taranto. Benton turns away. She seems so happy to talk about the modern bustling city.

~~  
The ride back to Chicago is quieter than the trip up. Diefenbaker probably said more. For now, they are lost as to if there is ANYTHING between them. Or can there be? Or should there be? Will there ever be? But no one wants to face the realities of it either. It’s not just careers. They are from vastly two different worlds.

~~00~~  
Some how acknowledging their attraction to each other is worse than holding it in. For now, if they make a move, it could destroy their lives and break hearts. How can being in love be such hell? Now more than ever, they find ways to be respectful, but keeping the distance from each other. They both know what is going on, but do not speak of it.

Too much honor and respect for each other. Secret smiles shot across to each other, speak more than words or kisses ever could. It’s the supported look that shoots, _I love you, but I will not be the destruction of your life. I respect your honor too much to do that._

All this is fine until… that ship. That mission. That look. And he can not stop himself. She does not resist him. Curling himself over her, clutches her to his heart. She press in and holds him just as tight. She will not let him retreat.

This is not a chaste kiss. No, this one says, _I can not live without you. I can no longer play this game. I need you. I’m coming for you!!_

Pulling up for air, they both can taste the truth on each other’s lips. And yet… 

“Hey Benny, what are-? Oh am I interrupting?” Ray sees the desperate look between the clutched RCMP officers.

Margret pulls back avoiding the truth. Ben is grateful for Ray’s distraction staving off the discussion for later as well.

Chicago comes into view. The officers turn back to duty avoiding their personal life…. For the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~  
Stuck in his hovel of an office, stares out the window.

“Fraser!”  
His head snaps round, “Yes sir.”  
She closes the door to the closet of an office. “We-”

Turnbull knocks on the door and pushes it open, “Sir we have-” She slams the door shut in his face. 

The slam brings Benton to his complete senses. Rubbing his eyes mutters, “Dear Lord…”  
“Benton?” She answers his mutter.  
He doesn’t.

The phone rings. Picking up and swiftly slamming it back down, brings his head up and look her in the eye. Neither can speak. Desire is written all over their faces. Not for the passionate need, but for … forever.

Swallowing, she grabs a pencil and tries to block out Turnbull’s ramblings outside the door. “Meet me here,” she quickly jots down an address and time. Grabbing his chin she warns, “Do NOT wear red!”

“Touche‘,” he breathes back. The words strike at the temptation. Her thumb caresses his chin and starts to lean in, but the pounding on the door reminds her of her duty.

“Don’t be late.” he just nods and she leaves.

Knowing his father is in the room, answers him before he can speak, “Shut up, Dad. I can do this without you.”

“You didn’t listen to me about Victoria,” the ghost reminds from his glowering post.  
Grabbing his hat, the son spits back, “That was low. Really low!” With that, storms out of the office with the note.

~~00~~  
The next morning down at the rental stables, Margret strides in wearing a designer soft knit shirt, lightweight cotton riding jacket and her expensive jeans. She stops at the sight of the bowed Stetson. The body attached to it is between two horses oblivious to her securing the cinch.

Finished, turns lifting his head. He sees her. Crossing his arms on the other horse and saddle, he smiles, “Hello.”  
She can only nod. This wasn’t what she was expecting.

Rounding, he releases a set of reins from the hitching bar. He holds them out, “I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberties to rent us horses. It’s a beautiful day,” he pans his hand out to the open door behind them. Still she says nothing, nor moves. He turns and drops his tone to a personal level, “You said you missed riding.” Then quirks to an amused tone to lighten the tension, “I figured you would be more comfortable on your own horse this time.”

She takes a shuddering breath and shivers. He’s done it again and touches her heart with the lightest taste of home. He waggles the reins again. Stepping forward, she swings herself up afraid for him to touch her.

Tossing on his daypack, flits to his own horse. She questions the pack with only her eyes. He gives a nervous wrinkle to his nose, “Lunch. I told Turnbull we had a private meeting to attend to today.”

Without giving her a chance to counter, nickers to his horse and heads out the back stable door. Nickering her own, prances up to his side.

Once they are far enough away from the barn where no one else will hear them, she asks the loaded question, “What are we going to do?”

Shaking his head, he shrugs, “I just don’t know.”

She lays herself bare, “I can’t decide whether I want to hit you or kiss you. I can’t decide if I’m proud or embarrassed to be by your side.”

He turns to her on that last one. Before she can say any more, he clicks and shoots ahead. Giving chase, she cuts him off to her horse‘s protest. Meg pierces Benton‘s eyes, “I don’t even know what to call you.”

“Understood,” and curls his horse’s head to steer around her. 

Meg, totally confused tries to follow. And then he does… that. Curling his head down and back, looks past his own shoulder. With a wicked smile and a flash of his brows, nudges his horse to a sprite jolt.

Smiling back, she charges her horse to follow his. Racing on through the park path, he leads the way and curls round the lake. The horses are panting and beginning to tire. Bringing the horses to a slow canter and then down to a walk, they decide to rest the poor beasts.

Meg slips down first. Benton follows and Meg reaches for his reins seeing how he has the lunch. She presses up close enough to kiss him. Her loose hand reaches up to caress his cheek and lead into the kiss.

He releases the reins but juts his chin out of her grip, “I can’t.”  
Curious she has to know, “Why not?”

The soft blue eyes dive deep and steal her soul, “For if I touch you, I will take you in my arms and make love to you under these trees like I have dreamed of doing back at home.”

Backing away, turns between the horse and comes round the back of them. As he makes his way to the large oak tree, Meg takes the horse to their water.

By the time she returns, he has the large plaid blanket laid out and lunch spread. Cheese of several flavors, crackers and sliced meats and fruit along with a thermos of hot tea. With his back to the tree, she joins him but just out of touch.

He starts the deadly conversation they have been avoiding for far too long, “What are your career plans?”

She looks down to her hands toying with her snack. “I don’t know any more.” She takes a couple bites and then bites the bullet explaining, “When I got to Chicago my plans were to use it as a stepping stone. I never expected to find a teammate. I’ve been on my own career path for so long that… no one else mattered. I didn’t care who I stepped on to get ahead.”

His head drops, “Ah.”  
“You screwed up my plans.”  
“Sorry.”  
She laughs at him sorry for screwing up her twisted and egotistical plans. “I don’t know which end is up anymore.”

The heavy silence washes over them. Only the sound of adjusting horses and leaves rustling accompany them.

“Will you give us a chance?”  
“I can’t.“ Now it’s her turn to lower her head to his truth.  
“Why not?”  
“It could kill me,” he tells his hands.

“I know it could hurt if it doesn’t work out, but--”  
His heavy sigh and tense body cuts her off.  
“You won’t risk it?”

He shakes his head, “I can’t.” With that cracks his cracker in half. The silence is heavy again. She munches again waiting for him to progress the conversation, but he won’t.

Frustrated, she thrusts to her feet, “Well this was a wasted day.”

“Wait” is softly breathed. She almost missed it. Turning she sees he needed more time than expected to compose himself. She waits.

He leans back against the tree and closes his eyes, “You saw my medical report when you transferred in.” She hums her acknowlegement. “So you know why I wasn’t there at my post when you arrived.” He goes back silent.

So she fills in, “Ray almost killed you trying to stop a fugitive. He shot you in the back.”

He opens his eyes and sears her with the truth and his own burning gaze, “He saved my life.”  
She scoffs, “He almost killed you. How can you say that?”

Shaking his head, he turns away in shame. “He stopped me from running away. My heart was running away to catch that train. I couldn’t breathe with out her.” He hasn’t the honor to turn to his superior and show her he almost gave away his career, his service to country, and his family honor all for a fleeing dream. A lie.

Oh now she gets it. Sinking to a crouch before him she remembers the file, “Victoria.”

He nods looking down to his hands fiddling with a fallen leaf. Between his knees, the bit of a floating tree twists, just as his heart does. “I know. I was a fool. She betrayed my trust. Set me up. Blew up my father’s cabin he died for. She even tried to kill Diefenbaker… and still… I ran to her.”

Meg reaches out, but he flinches away, so she pulls back. “Only Ray had the fortitude to try saving me from a huge mistake.” He sighs. 

“Benton…”  
“I can’t let my heart run away again. It could kill you as well as me.” Curling away, he stands and gives them space. 

Meg sinks to her knees and watches the honorable and proud man walk away in the shadow of his shameful past. No, it‘s more than that, his heart. He‘s not worried about himself. He is worried for her own career. He is afraid of bringing them both down.

By the time he returns, she has the near untouched lunch packed away. Finishing the strap, he reaches for the bag. But she doesn’t let go, “Why did you turn down the transfer to Ottowa?”

He tightens his grip, “Don’t tell Ray, but it was for you.”  
Her hand clamps down over the top of his, “Wait.”  
Her touch is too warm too much. His breath hitches. Finding strength he looks into her eyes, “Would you honestly leave your career for me?”

Her face falls. It’s a question she has been struggling with herself, but hasn’t come to an answer. 

He pulls out from under her softening grip and rises, “Once you figure that out, let me know.” Slinging the pack on, he looks to his meek superior, “I can work with you. I can protect you. I might drive you crazy, but the smell of you, the touch of you is driving me insane.”

Looking up her own expression darkens, “I’ll scratch Franchescia’s eyes out.”

He smiles, “She has figured out that I am unobtainable. She can try all she wants, it won’t happen.”

Meg rises and presses on, “I throttle that bounty hunter for sleeping in your bunk.”

A bit too smug he retorts, “I know. ‘Baited breath’ kind of gave you away.” Then he chuckles and flushes, “There’s a few I wanted to kick myself.” To that she can join his laugh. “We should go.” 

She takes his hand, he allows her this innocent touch while they make their way back to the horses. Taking a slow long path back, they find things to discuss that don’t touch on the heart of their problem.

Back at the barn, she slips down, “Now what?”  
Stripping his horse he smiles, “Well I’m on duty for the rest of the day and night.” With that, she begins stripping her own horse. Together they set the gear in the tack room while the stable hands care for the horses.

With a tip of his hat, heads away. “Benton, wait!”  
She rushes up to him. He holds his hands up begging her not to touch him. Holding her own up, shows that she won’t. “I have to know, are you mad at me?”

“No, of course not,” he sags. How could she think that?   
“Then what is it?”

His body moves before his brain can react. Wrapping his arms around her, he takes her mouth hard. Almost viciously. Most certainly hungry. Clinging to his leather jacket, she is powerless to do anything but let him. For he is fighting to hold back even though the kiss is sapping her strength with every pull.

Ripping away, they both pant. He flushes in sorrow for falling into that side of himself. Swiftly he releases her and nearly runs, picking up his hat on the way. Some how it had fallen off in the attack. Staggering back, she watches him flee. Not from only her, but also himself.

~~00~~  
Back at his desk, he stares at the ring in his hand. Twisting it back and forth in the light, he watches the ruby twinkle.

His father is back. “So when are you going to ask her.”  
Benton doesn’t answer. Watching the ruby nestled in the cup of a maple leaf, he ignore the question.

A knock at the door brings him round. Ray pokes his head in as Benton closes his hand over the forbidden promise. “Ready Benny?”

Slipping the ring into his desk, he nods, “Yeah.”  
Ray leans against the frame and just stares at his strange friend, “Are you okay? You’ve been acting very strange lately.”

“Oh you know me,” he stands.  
As they exit the office, she looks up from her own desk. Swiftly they look away. Ben heads out with Ray. Ray looks to her. She’s trying not to make it noticeable, but she is watching Benton retreat.

For the first time in a long time, he feels bad for her.

In the car, Benton is back to being unusually quiet. For a man in love, he is dying. Again.  
“Benny, look..”  
“Just go Ray,” he closes the conversation.

~~00~~  
Weeks of hell pass. The phone rings at the duty desk and Benton answers, “Canadian Consulate--  
“Shut up Fraser! They just hit here!”

CRASH

Fraser looks up to see the main doors kicked in and they cut to the Inspector’s office. “What the-”  
Shot fired.  
He was already moving. But he was already too late. Flung over the shoulder of one thug holds a knife to knocked out Meg.

His heart stills.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching the three hooded men rush out the door with Margret tossed over their shoulder, pummels Benton’s heart against his ribcage. Instinct tells him to move, but training and skill tells him to watch. As soon as they cross the threshold, the Constable moves. He almost made it out the door when another shot reports. Benton winces feeling the receiving end of the dart and then, crumbles against the mahogany door frame. The last thing he sees before blackness overcomes him, is limp Margret being hauled into a brown van… then nothing.

~~  
Benton comes round to Turnbull and Ray shaking his shoulders, “Fraser! Fraser!” they both jostle their friend and now superior.

With his head woozy and a bit nauseous, the seasoned RCMP officer waves off their hands begging them to give him space. To their credit, they do. “Oh Lord, what happened?” And then his heart clenches remembering. Shooting straight up, his stomach rolls, but logic and love has no time for his physical issues.

“Three men, brown 1980’s Sports Van, fast acting tranquilizer. We have to go!” He rises and stumbles down the remaining steps. Ray grabs one arm and Turnbull the other holding him back.

“Uh, sir, where? Where are we going?” The innocent officer asks.  
“Benny, he’s right. We have to wait,” Ray tries to hold his teetering friend back.

Benton whirls on his friend ready to launch into a rage when he sees the same angst on the American Police Detective’s face that his own heart is feeling. “No.”

Ray nods seeing his friend gets it, “Yeah, they grabbed Franny too.”  
Now Fraser sinks back down to a sitting position. This grab wasn’t about the consulate or his government, this was about Ray and him. This wasn’t political, this was personal. That most certainly makes it worse.

The two friends look at each other with the same worry. No one has to say it, but they both feel it, What are we going to do?  
We have to wait.  
I don’t want to.  
We have no choice.  
Damn.  
Yeah, damn.

“I’ve already got the team going. Do you need to call any one?” Ray tries to remind the Canadian officer of his Royal Duty now that he is in charge of the consulate.

“Right, phone calls.” Carefully he stands, pushes their hands away and heads inside. Ray shoots him one last look. Both of them love these women and the knights in them are rearing up to charge after their sister and love, but with no direction to charge towards… 

A curt nod and they are in agreement, they will get Franny and Margret back.

~~00~~  
A few icy cold days later with the cat and mouse game all too common these kidnappers like to play, Ray and Benton find themselves before a condemned house. With Diefenbaker at their side, search and search the dilapidate building to which clues have lead them to. Finally, inside, they find the hatch in the floor. Dief scratching and whining for the treasures below.

Benton ruffles the wolf’s fur with soft words of encouragement. Round and round the hidden hatch he and Ray look for signs of booby traps.

“I can’t find anything,” Ray finally says.  
“I can’t either. Dief doesn’t look too concerned either.”  
“What do you want to do?”

Ben huffs wrestling with his logic and instinct again, “I say we go for it. He really had no idea we would find it.”  
“Alright. I trust you Fraser, you know that, right?” Ray nudges his friend’s confidence.  
“Wish I trusted me.” Ben gives him a not so confident shot back.  
“I’m not leaving here without my sister, with or without you. So you going to help me or not?”  
“Alright.”

With their bare hands they begin tearing at the boards. Even Dief claws and scratches away. Once a big enough ragged hole is made, Ray calls down, “Franny! Inspector? Are you in there?”

Margret calls back, “Vecio? Is Fraser with you?”  
“I’m here,” he sends his warm reply coming into view. Although it’s dark in the hole, he could swear he saw her gleaming smile. “We’ll get you out. Hold tight.”  
“Will do.”

A few more boards are pulled away and now more light illuminates the situation fully. Sure it’s the basement to the building, with the staircase rotted away. In essence, a damp filthy hole. From the looks of it, the women were thrown into the pit and sealed over with no plans to retrieve them. Francesca obviously took the fall harder than Margret. There’s a gash on the side of her head now dried up but swelling nasty. Margret is banged dirty from her fall, but at least it doesn’t look like she struck anything too hard on the way down. She has an arm around the younger woman who is clearly dazed and woozy.

“How are we going to get them out? This place looks like it’s about to go,” creaking and groaning is heard. Tags are all over the building about it being condemned. There’s no question at all by the way the wind is blowing and the exterior walls are moving in the typical Chicago Gale it will go over today. Pieces of the roof are already falling down around them. “We need to hurry.”

Fraser whips off his heavy blue wool long coat. Laying on his belly, lowers the jacket as far as he can. It’s still not long enough. Margret looks to Francesca, “I’m going to lift you and you will grab onto the coat. Got it?”

“I don’t feel so good,” the light framed woman leans heavily on the ranking officer.  
“I know Francesca, but you have to,” she uses her forceful voice.  
“Okay.”

Grabbing the girl by her calves, Margret lifts her as high as she can. On her third try, Franny grasps the coat. With Margret pushing, Benton and Ray pulling, they get Franny out of the pit.

The house begins it’s waning again. The roof begins coming down faster which only means the walls will cave in shortly without their horizontal struts. “Get her out of here!” Margret bellows.

Benton nods in agreement, “Go Ray, I’ve got the Inspector,” ripping off his holster and it‘s cross chest piece.  
Margret is already reaching up in anticipation. Ray wraps the long wool jacket around his fading sister and stumbles through the rubble. “Go Dief!” Fraser orders the pet.

Margret misses her first three tries for the leather strap. Crashing begins sending in the icy wind and dust though Ben’s hair. Leaning over further, slams his boot toe into the brittle flooring as a foot-hold. “Come on,” he barks his resolve and encouragement. He will NOT let her give up.

She tries and fails again. More crashing of timbers. “Just go.”  
He orders her with his piercing blue eyes, “Grab it MARGRET!”  
That’s the kick in the butt she needs. He just snapped all his confidence in her. He KNOWS she can do this and he will NOT let her give up.

Taking a deep breath, she jumps with all her might and snags it with both hands. Her pumps fall off, but hand over hand, he pulls her up. As soon as she can reach the edge, tries, the wood splinters making her hands bleed as it crumbles away. Still he pulls and pulls dragging her chest over the crumbling lip of the pit. Her silk blouse is shredded by the brittle wood.

Pulling her to her feet, he holds tightly to her shoulders so she doesn’t fall back into the pit. Another gust of wind and the walls come crashing down. Viciously he rips the brass buttons through their confines.  
“What are you doing?!” She can’t believe he’s taking his tunic off in a moment like this.  
“Trust me!” is all he says forcing her to pull on his serge jacket as the building comes down around them. 

With a slight bend, he scoops her up into his arms and runs following Deif as destruction rains down around them. She buries her face into his neck shielding her eyes from the dust and debris. He cants his head down letting his Stetson lead his path and keeps his eyes on the snow white tail guiding his exit.

With a blast of day light and a call from Ray; the wolf, the woman and her knight arrive at the detective’s car side. The final rumbling brings the building to it ultimate demise. Benton turns allowing Margret to see her cell collapses in on itself. Instinctively, she squeezes tighter to him, he returns the grip and then respectfully lets his superior to her own feet.

Standing as dignified as she can in bare feet, starts to remove his tunic. He raises a finger of protest and she looks. Her shirt has been shredded to indecent scraps. Tightly she closes the too large tunic and flushes her gratitude. Respectfully, he only gives her a soft nod.

Squad cars pull up along with Lieutenant Walsh. With a one finger motion, the two officers and women make their way to him. Ray sighs, “Plan C Benny.”  
Only a nod comes from the Canadian.   
Walsh hands something to Fraser and something else to Ray, “Plan C.”

A final silent nod between the three gentlemen and Ray leads Francesca to his car driving away one direction. Benton opens the passenger door of the Lieutenant’s car, and directs her elbow to the passenger’s seat. Coming round to the driver’s side, Dief leaps into the back, Walsh pats the Constable’s shoulder and steps aside.

Putting the car in gear, Benton moves away in a direction separate from Ray’s course. “Where are we going?” Margret finally asks.

“Just relax, Ray and I have a plan.”  
Laying her head back into the head rest, she blindly grapples for his hand. He slips it under hers, “I just want to go home,” she squeezes.  
“I know,” he sighs back. But that’s not where he takes her.

Pulling up to a fancy hotel, he puts the car into one of their parking spaces in the under ground garage. Stepping out, he takes her elbow again and guides her not to this hotel, but the one through the bushy hedge on the other side. 

Heading through the employee entrance, makes their way up the fire escape. Still silent, Fraser guides them to a room. Pulling the key from his pocket checks the hall once more and lets them in. With a hand motion, has her stay next to the closed door while he searches the room.

Shakily she rubs her arms, “Fraser, I could really use a shower.” It kills her to not be in charge of a situation but considering what has been going on recently, she knows the one person she can always trust his protecting her right now.

“I know,” he tries to soothe understand both her physical an emotional issues while coming back to the main room with his all clear nod. “Dief, go with her.” Without a second thought, Dief makes his way.

Margret does have second thoughts, “Ben, I-”  
“Go,” is all he can choke out. There is so much that wants to be said, yet they both know emotions are running too high right now to risk saying something really stupid. Lowering her head, she complies.

As soon as the water starts, he grabs the phone, “Ray? Nothing here yet, but my next step is Ottawa.” Lazily he picks up the pen listing to his friend’s response. “Yeah, she’s being strong right now.” He smiles weakly to a response, “Yes, I will be sure to tell her. Bye.” With a final smile, sets the phone back into it’s cradle.

Sinking down to the desk, he watches the lighting far in the distance begin it’s turmoil on the landscape. Much like the havoc in his own chest. With another strike, he moves and hesitantly dials the next number.

~~~  
Margret watches the dirt swirl on the floor at her feet as it makes it’s way down the drain. Down past her scrapped knees, between her toes and down the drain again. Dragging scratched fingers through her hair, she pulls another dead cockroach loose. Shuddering, flings it out of her shower only to hear Dief crunch on it.

As gross as that is, it is a nice reminder that she isn’t in here alone. He may be just a canine, but he is also very loyal a protective. Benton’s best friend. Benton….

Her hand grazes across her chest, only to find yet another splinter to pluck out. Her chest is all scratched and prickled where Benton had pulled her to safety. Letting her fingers play over those marks again, she can still hear that shout from him all over again. It wasn’t an order, it was a reminder that she has that strength within her that he admires so much. Bolster. That’s what he does is bolster her in the dignity she has nearly forgotten she has any more.

The water becomes cold reminding her that there is still a real situation that needs to be dealt with. Drying off, she pulls on the hotel robe and cinches it taught. Dief leads her out of the bedroom bathroom through the doorway to the main room. She’s just about to make her presence known when she hears him.  
“No sir!”  
That makes her still, gripping the door jam.

His back is to her as he faces both the storm outside the glass and the one at the other end of the line. Even on the phone he stands at attention as if his superiors can see him. She smirks until she sees him relax at the feel of Dief beside him. Sinking so far as to slouch against the desk so his hands can sink into the fur between the perk ears.

If Dief is at his side, that means Margret is near. His head turns from his companion to his love. His voice then growls to the phone, “Of course I am taking this PERSONALLY!” The words for the superior, but the emotion is for the woman within his sights. “This is very personal. They violated the sanctuary of a consulate. They invaded Canadian soil, kidnapped one of her officers and tried to get Canada to bend to their will. No sir, I will not give into them.”

Margret can only smile to his courage and tenacity. Her cheeks flush to the second meaning to all those words.

“No sir, I will insure the security alone. No, I won’t tell you where we are but I will have her at that meeting in time. Good bye.” Promptly he resets the receiver.

She doesn’t move. Raising his head, he just looks at her. So much passes between each other. The situation is far more serious than she first thought. On top of that, so are her feelings for him becoming deeper.  
Slowly she makes her way to him. Opening his arms, he cups her sleeve and pulls her close. The terry clothed arms wrap around the white thermal torso whilst the thermal arms secure themselves to the toweled shoulders. The lights blink out as he pulls her damp head to his heart. Lightning floods the room while thunder tries to drown out the sound of his heart in her ear. Deif crawls between their legs under the desk.

“Coward,” he teases the tamed wild creature. She giggles. “Well he is.” The stillness is wonderful, but he knows he should not get comfortable here. A sin.  
“Are you hungry?”  
Lifting her chin to him, whispers, “Yes.” He has seen that look before and once again caves, kissing her dearly instead of hungrily. Holding the moment while the world storms around them.

~~~  
Late that night, she is asleep in the large bed with Diefenbaker snuggled into her front. Almost like a child with a large stuffed toy. It draws a smile to Benton seeing the two most important beings in his life so content with each other.

No, their kiss had not gone any farther. With another whimper from the over grown pup, the moment had been spoiled into a fit of giggles. Probably for the best, Benton sighs remembering their talk over dinner about her capture. Soon enough, the power came back on, but neither wanted it on, and thus he shut them back off allowing the serenity of each other’s company wrap around them on the couch. Maybe she should have been afraid of the dark after the pit, but sitting here with Benton, she didn’t.

The feel of her fingers playing with his during dinner nearly did him in. He knew he shouldn’t get comfortable with her, but… it was too late.

So now here he sits, feet propped up on the foot of her bed standing guard. He’s not asleep, just resting. And thinking way too much.

Awakening with a start, jostles Dief. Upright searching the dark room, Benton can hear her start to pant trying not to freak out. Dropping his feet, leans over the wolf and takes her hand, “Margret, it’s me Ben. Are you okay?”

The wild looking in her moonlit eyes clearly states that she is not alright. Silence shows she is too proud to show her vulnerability. This is one of those strengths he absolutely admires. One of those strengths that got her this far in her career. The strength that got her labeled Dragon Lady.

With a tap to Dief, he takes the wolf’s place. Curling into his body, her silent tears spill forth wracking her body. He clutches her tighter, laying her back down. Soon her tears are soaking his snow white thermal shirt. What she doesn’t see is his own tears brimming. Softly he just strokes her strong back and knits his other hand into her hair keeping that proud head clutched to his chest. 

~~00~~  
The dawn of morning finds her sitting in the chair this time watching him sleep. It’s a restless sleep making the wolf beside him groan to being nudged again. Like herself, his eyes suddenly pop open only to find her watching her this time.

“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t…”   
She stops him with a slick of her fingers and reason, “You‘re only human. When‘s the last time you slept?”  
“Four days,” he yawns and stretches. Dief joins his master.

Margret can’t help but laugh a little at the ‘boys’ matching forms. Reaching over she ruffles Dief’s belly too tempted to touch Ben’s as well.

Turning away before she does flushes, “Sorry about last night.”  
Rising up, Benton brings a soft hand to her cheek, “Ray wanted me to pass on a message. Francesca said she wouldn’t have made it without your strength and fortitude. So when have you last slept.”

Margret’s face breaks into a shy smile, “Four days,” looking into his eyes they laugh together.

He’s so close. Nuzzling into his palm smiles, “I could get used to this.”  
That’s all he needed, and leans in further. So sweet and tempting, her lips easily join his in grasping onto today knowing how easily tomorrow can be gone.

Her hands find his ribcage and ask. His own arms wrapping around her body pulls, accepting. He know he just -shouldn’t. But he has waited so long for a potential future. Who says she can’t be it? He knows it’s going to deep, her hands are trailing down trying to find the tails to his shirt. His own hands are burying themselves into her robe to keep from ripping it off. She tasting more than his comfort now. His passion is becoming arousal.

Yanking his panting head back, settles her out of his lap, “I-I’m still on duty, I can’t!” He searches her face hoping that she will understand, “Maybe they are right, maybe I’m just too close.”

She lets him know she understands he is not rejecting her just trying to stay focused by patting her hands flat to his chest, “I wouldn’t trust anyone else.”

Pulling further away from the temptation, he goes to the bathroom and closes the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Returning from the bathroom with a washed and cooled face, Margret can also see the Constable Fraser-persona is back as well. Picking up the phone, he explains the plan, “We need supplies.”  
Margret returns to her title as well and uses his to keep this all professional, “Constable, what is going on?”  
He motions that he will explain in just a moment and completes his call, “Lieutenant, 34, thanks.” Turning back to face her, they are both completely focused and poised into their duty to Canada. Even though Margret is still attired in a terry cloth robe, she holds herself as if she was in serge. As does he even if his suspenders are relaxed and hanging from his waist.  
Using his briefing voice, he dives in, “The only people who know where we are is the Lieutenant. Even Delvecio doesn’t know where we are. We rented four rooms and blindly reached out to grab keys. Walsh has supplies stashed where only he knows where are.” Then he gives an unamused smile, “They picked the wrong group to mess with. I will have you there to fulfill your duty.” The next word slips out to his personal promise, “Safely.”  
Her brain is still wracking over all of this, “I don’t understand. What is this all about?”  
This next bit is going to be painful and he hates being the one to bring it forth, but then again, he wouldn’t want anyone else to know this. So he takes a deep breath and tries to keep from looking her in the eye for he knows she will be embarrassed, “You represent the consulate. Sanctuary we have given a certain person. This meeting you --or we-- are hosting, he finds offensive. So he figures if he can shake us up, then it won’t happen.”   
Margret is no fool, and notices how Ben won’t look at her. “There’s more, isn’t there? What are you hiding Ben?’ The use of a nickname not only makes his heart flutter but also pang for what he has to tell her next.  
“You dated this man. He’s ex-Canadian Special Forces, but you didn’t know this while you were dating.”  
She gapes, “You went through my--”  
Pulling upright and tight he quickly defends, “No Sir!” and then drops his voice back down, “Ottawa had a profiler go through service records and pulled up this man who went from military to mercenary.” This is where he swallows hard, not just for what he has to tell her but for the fact it’s gong to hurt…a lot, “I recognized him. No one else knows the personal relationship you had with him a years ago, just I. I believe he was using you for your access to the Chicago Consulate.”

The Inspector’s whole body sags into a wounded woman at the weight of the information. Not just that she was a target for her duty to country but that she had been easily …used. Played. Betrayed by a patriot. Not just her, but Canada as well.   
Benton turns away to leave her with her personal thoughts. He is well aware it’s a lot to take in along with her new deepening feelings for her subordinate. Having been used and played as well, he knows how cutting this can be.

She’s not sure how long the information stews in her heart and brain when a light knock at the door pulls her back to the surface. Benton peeks through the glass lens and sees Lieutenant Walsh with his trade marked nose rub. Swiftly Benton opens the door and allows the older police officer to slip in with a suitcase, suit bag, and a parcel of food. As soon as the door is secured, Benton takes the clothes and heads into the bedroom where Margret is still sitting pondering over the revelation.  
Benton’s heart sinks seeing how hurt she is as he sets the clothing down and prepares to leave her alone. She whispers him a thank you and he gives her a respectful curt nod, shutting the door.

On the other side of the door, Walsh pulls Benton further away, “How’s she doing?  
Benton shakes his head pulling up his suspenders, “I told her everything and it’s a bit of a shock, but she’ll pull through. Inspect Thatcher is a skilled officer and loyal to her duty.”  
Walsh smiles seeing Benton’s support to a reserved superior. For himself, he has a lot of respect for the woman. She holds a tough job that has not always been held by women, much like his own department. It’s not easy for her to be respected and still be human. She had no choice but to come off as an ice queen, but he is also no fool, there is a woman under there who has a soft eye for her subordinate. As stoic as Constable Fraser tries to be at times, he knows the kid has feelings her as well. Sometimes duty can be a real bitch on relationships.

Taking a deep breath, the elder lays a hand on the young man’s shoulder, “Benton, we’ve known each other a long time,” the younger one nods into the fact so the older continues on, “I’ve begun to see you almost like one of my own detectives. And as such, let me help you. I’ll stay with the Inspector. Take a break.”  
Ben shakes his head feeling it’s his duty to look after his country’s officer. “I’m fine.”  
Ever so softly, the voice and second hand come up, “No, you’re not. You are too close. I know you are good, Benton, hell I wish I had one of you on my actual force let alone a division of Benton Frasers,” that makes Ben flush slightly. The seasoned officer presses on, “But she is your coworker. A close coworker… maybe more?”   
Benton yanks back shocked, which only punctuates the sentence and he flushes. Welsh cants his head into the silent truth being confirmed. Benton pulls away. Walsh sighs and nudges, “Take Dief for a walk, go sit on the stair well, or even go to the roof. You need to clear your head before you do this tomorrow.”  
Once more the Constable tries to look his role but his shifty body, scratching his ear and looking anywhere but Walsh or the closed bedroom door gives it all away. Dropping to a fatherly tone, Walsh tries again, “Do it for me. Humor an old Lieutenant, please? I can’t watch you get shot again over a woman.” Ben’s head falls to look at his boots.

Margret hears all of this while she reaches for the door handle. Instead of opening it, she just listens to what Walsh says next.  
“Benton, it nearly killed my department to see you fall last time. They’ve never seen Superman actually hit by Kryptonite.”  
That brings the head up with a slight smirk. “Fine, I’ll go change. Thanks, Lieutenant.”  
Margret takes that as her cue and steps into the main room. Without looking at each other, they pass. It’s hard on Benton to leave Margret in the care of another, but he also knows Walsh is probably right too and swiftly changes into civilian clothing.  
Tugging on his leather jacket, he lifts the Stetson too. Walsh tugs it out of the Mounties’ hands and replaces it with a Chicago baseball cap, “Humor me, ‘kay?”  
Feeling naked with out the hat, he smiles a little to the tease. He can feel her eyes on him and knows he needs to say something as well, so he turns and prays his voice doesn’t waiver, “Just a security check and take Dief for a walk. I won’t be long, promise.” So badly he wants to give her arm a squeeze.  
So badly she wants him to touch her, but instead just nods. Dief runs up to her gives her hand a lick and then runs back to his master heading out. Margret gives them a smile and settles herself at the table of breakfast of muffins, fruit, and coffee.

~~~  
Walking to the roof to get himself centered, all he can see is that train again. Like the wind up here, the wind from the rushing train buffeted him against her.  
With a car backfiring down below, he snaps out of his muse. Like a shot, his academy training and heightened intuitiveness come into play. Scanning the area carefully, he sees nothing, even though he can feel it racing through his veins frightening him.  
Carefully he makes his way to the street level and walks the perimeter. Yes, most certainly something is wrong, but he can’t nail it down and thus, until he has more details won’t detour the task at hand. Too much has been set in play for it to go array with just a irrational ‘feeling’ heightened by passionate emotions.   
Taking a bit longer to purchase some heat & eat food checks around. Nothing. With a deep breath and careful eyes looking around, heads the long way back to the hotel room with his trusted furry companion.

Once in side, Margret jerks to her feet, “Well?! You were gone a long time?”  
Walsh eases her nerves even though he can see it on Frazer’s face as well, “You know the Constable, always into the details.” Fraser says nothing which only confirms his suspicions.  
Fraser shakes his head telling it’s nothing and yet telling Walsh he can’t pin it down.  
“Better check on Ray,” the younger officer finally lets out.  
“Alright, only if you are sure?”  
“I’m sure, Lieutenant,” Fraser lets him go to see to his best friend and sister. Warily, Walsh does leave.  
Benton stows the cold items into the mini-frig and hands Margret a bottle of water. After a deep drink to quell her parched throat she asks, “What are we going to do?”  
His encouraging smile holds them both strong, “Our duty, Inspector.”  
Tightening down her own armor to keep her guts from quivering out in nervousness she presses back, “Yes, of course, Constable. Always.”  
Dief barks his own affirming remark.  
~~~  
The night passes with going over the briefing for tomorrow’s meeting and restatement of security. Over and over they look for any chinks to the plan. Once that horse has been beaten again, they go over her notes for her prepared statements of the meeting. Margret finds Benton a good listener with some valid adjustments to her message.   
This time, Margret is left to share the bed with Dief alone while the door remains slightly ajar and Benton takes the couch. The only one that sleeps though is the fluffy Canadian while the other two will themselves to rest.

~~  
In the morning, they dress. Margret pulls the suit bag, “Fraser, this is not a good suit for this meeting. Why did you pick it?”  
Pushing into the main room, Margret catches Benton is pulling on his undershirt. There she sees the star scar on his spine from a past bullet wound he received due to his last lover. It stops her in her tracks just as he turns. She just watches as his hand reaches out and picks up the dark vest laid over the back of the couch. Without a word, he picks it up and pulls it on, then his civilian undercover-denim shirt. Her throat swallows hard. That’s not just any vest and most certainly not standard for him to be wearing to a meeting like this.  
Picking up a second bullet proof vest laying on the seat of the couch, he walks over to her, “A gift from Chicago’s finest. Please.”  
Her hands take it, but he doesn’t let go, “I know that suit isn’t your favourite, but it would conceal this best.”  
She doesn’t move either, “I knew you would find us.”  
With a light smirk he lets go, “I was beginning to have my doubts.” Dief whines, “He of course never gave up.”  
With a smile for the canine, she remains looking up at the human, “Thank you, Dief.” With the softness flushing to his cheeks, she turns away to do as he asked.

~~  
Shortly thereafter, Lt. Walsh returns, “Ready?” Ben holds up a finger needing one moment and the elder officer frowns, “Hurry.”  
Ben shuts the door and turns to her. Both of them know they are walking into a trap and can do nothing about it. They could survive or not.  
Taking her shoulders into his hands he leans in, “Is there anything else important I need to hear?”  
Her hands lightly hold onto his tight waist, “Hear, no. Important, yes.”  
Benton’s eyes turn dark and he leans in to meet her rising parting lips. But he stops and breathes, “Damn, I have to stay focused.”  
Instead of being mad, she breathes back to her own voice of reason, “Me, too.”  
“Constable, Inspector, let’s go.” The final voice of reason from the hall breaks it for them.  
With a deep breath and two steps back, they become the professionals that they both love.

Walking out, Benton takes point. Lt. Walsh takes the role as her escort. Benton strides ahead to give a better sight with Dief between them. Just as they reach the surface and head into the open, the first shot rings out.  
Fraser arches back to the blow and then, curls, falling to the ground. Without even time to breath, second and third sniper shots hit their marks of Margret then Walsh. The way they all fall they can see each other. As to the pre-arranged plan, they play injured or dead. All three are in pain but know that look too well between law enforcement professional, they can still function.  
“Go get them!” She hisses between gritting teeth.  
Walsh grins his pride, “Get him Fraser, we are fine.”  
As much as Benton would like to reach out to her, he can see the tell tale signs of a retreating sniper. With a wink and a grunt, rises, staggers and dashes.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Walsh then turns to his hidden microphone and dishes out orders.  
Margret rolls to her side and chuckles, “Ruined this suit.”  
Walsh chuckles back and helps her to her feet. “Ready to face that meeting?”  
She brushes down her skirt angrily and worried for Fraser, “Now more than ever.”

Of course the meeting was successful along with Fraser and Chicago’s Finest catching the bad guy turning him over to the join international authorities.

Later that day back in Margret’s office, Benton is looking at her back. The back of the shirt is shoved up to her neck and shoulders while he rubs some salve on the nasty bruise.  
“Vest or no vest, did he have to nail me in the brassiere strap?” He says nothing and she curls her head to check his reaction. All he does is bite his lip a little harder on what retorts come to his mind. She laughs at his reserve.  
“Tea, sir-” SLAM, Benton’s boot slams the door shut before he can see his superior officer half out of uniform.  
Once she is tucked down with a curt nod, Fraser opens the door and coughs, “Oh sorry about that Turnbull, door got stuck. Thanks.” He takes the tea and shuts the door again.

For the first time he has ever seen, Margret laughs to Turnbull’s daftness. Fraser also let’s loose his own amused smile pouring out the tea. Together, they sink to the couch and wince when their bruised backs touch the couch-back.  
Margret slips her hand into his and squeezes hard, “Thank you.” With a soft nod he says nothing more sipping his tea. She takes a sip of her own and then sets the mug aside. “I still need to tell you that important information.”  
His eyes go wide watching her push his mug filled hand out of the way of blocking her message. Leaning up, takes his lips firmly with her own. Benton’s mug falls to the floor, so that he may deliver his own message back.

 

~~


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden kisses and warm smiles are not solving their problem. What are they to do? Walk away from their careers or walk away from love? Is love forever or are careers? Which move is the right one to make? Both are more than frustrated with the choices before them.

Once more they have been called to Ottawa. To Benton’s disgust, Margret is being put to the screws on what she told the traitor. Not just him, but anyone she dated. Now they were stripping her bare and demanding to know anyone she might have given ‘pillow talk’ to.   
Benton’s not jealous, he’s livid. After everything she has done to make a name for herself (respectfully) the superiors are looking down on her like a first year cadet-whore. And then they came after him. Not just as to his relationship with her, but to whom he has seen her with. It takes all he has to remain composed. Does not help one damned bit when his father is teasing him about the ring in his pocket. One that he hasn’t decided if he is going to cast into a river or give to her.

Finally the interrogations take a break. Meg finds Benton on the roof looking northwest. Keeping a respectful distance from him knowing they are constantly being watched, she asks, “What do you see?”  
With a deep longing sigh, he breathes, “My past… a possible future.”  
“Are you afraid?”  
Now he does turn to her, “For you. I don’t care what they do to me, except to fire me. It would break my father’s heart.”  
She grimaces, “I’m so sorry Ben. I never meant…”  
He lays a hand over hers even though he would really like to pull her into his arms. With a smirk to lighten the moment he asks, “Did you like working with me?”  
She huffs a smile back to him, “Sometimes you are so infuriating. The things you got us into. The eggs?”  
With a shrug and turned up hands he looks like such a little kid, “I didn’t do it on purpose. I was just…”  
She shoves her face up with a mock-scowl, “Trying to help?” Sheepishly he smiles, but she sees all innocence to his motives. “Honor and duty are very important to you, aren’t they?”  
“It’s my life. I…have very little else that means as much to me than those two words.” The blue eyes are punctuating the point that he knows are two things valuable to her as well.  
She nods into his scrutiny but also knows he holds those two values stronger than she has been able to. “Same to me, but I also have to find the balance with the politics of this life as well.”  
Benton Fraser is no fool as to how hard it has been for women in the RCMP. They have had to tap-dance through the glass ceiling just as harder as any other law enforcement woman in any country. Margret Thatcher is no slouch and no pushover either. Yes, she has had to make some compromises that taint her, but deep down, she is no traitor to herself, or fellow officers, or Canada.  
Folding his hands he looks back up to the Northwest that has been a refuge. While Margret has been fighting the wilds of the corporate structure, he has been living the easy life of the dangerous frozen natural landscape. Maybe he’s been hiding too long, maybe she’s been struggling too hard to survive this vicious RCMP-political world.  
“I have to meet Captain Emerson in his office first thing in the morning. He said he has to talk to me about my position within the RCMP. I will probably have some leave after that.” Without looking at her so she doesn’t have to fumble for an excuse, he makes the offer, “Why don’t you ask for some leave and come home with me?”  
Instead of fumbling for a excuse, she flat out laughs, “Who do you think I am?”  
He turns to her with a very straight face, “I am serious.”  
Thrusting back she makes her point, “Fraser, I’m not a mountain woman. I’m not a survivalist. I… can’t.”  
“You are a Mounty. I’ve seen you ride and I’ve seen you in action. You have what it takes.”  
“I’m a desk Mounty, Fraser! I’m not…” she’s ready to say ‘a real Mounty’, but he finishes it for her with conviction:  
“Yes you are.”   
She just stares at him. A consulate plush job is just for her to make rank at an exceeding rate. Shaking her head, she turns away. That’s all she wanted… before she met him. All she wanted was to be the first woman to hit--  
“Why? Why do it?” He asks her. He heard her confession to the rank advancement goal in one of their deeply private conversations. “What will it gain you in the end?”  
“Pride and notoriety,” she mumbles back the pathetic answer next to a man who honestly lives the duty that their forebears hammered out. She serves it, he lives it.  
“If that’s what you want at the end of your life, so be it. I won’t stop you.”  
Jerking her head back up, “And what to you want at the end of your life?”  
“To know I lived my life honest and truly. Did I help someone every day? Did I live my life in honor? Did I use what God gave me to the best of my ability or did I waste it?”  
“Fraser you are so noble it’s a fault.”  
Benton scowls, “Maybe, but I can live with myself. Can you?”  
Margret flushes and turns back to the city below them. “Why do you really want me to come home with you? For me or for you?”  
That one leaves him too looking away. She nailed him with a bunt question that he can not squirm away from. Benton Fraser will not lie, “Us.”  
“There is no ‘us’.” She looks up to him with confusion.  
With that laid out, he finally makes the move. He pulls his hand out of his pocket and sets the ring on the roof lip she is leaning against then steps back putting an equal distance she has from the ring.  
Margret looks at the ruby cupped like a rain drop into a maple leaf where the stem becomes the band. There’s very few people who even know just how deep her Canadian pride runs. This ring could mean a couple of things but coming from him, it could only mean one thing. Her throat goes dry as she stares at it and then up to him. To her surprise, he has turned and is walking away without even asking the question.  
“Benton…”  
“I guess I already have your answer,” he doesn’t turn around but does stop.  
“Please… I didn’t say no and you didn’t exactly ask.”  
With that he turns his head over his shoulder and searches her face, “And just what would you have said if I did ask?”  
Flustered, she stammers, “I-I… I don’t know.”  
To her surprise, he gives her a soft warm returning smile, “I know, that’s why I haven’t asked.”  
Shamed, Margret tears her eyes away from his smile and back to the ring being offered. What can she say? He’s asked her without asking her. He’s put the whole decision in her lap without pressuring her.  
The soft click of the roof top door pulls her eyes from the crimson stone and to the north where he was looking earlier. Her right hand encloses the ring and finds her leaning heavily on the wall as a cold north breeze cuts through her silk shirt and cutting a chill to her heart. Her serge tunic would have fought off that chill if she had thought to wear it today… like Fraser does every day. She finds the golden leaf against her lips in the next heartbeat.

~*~  
At the end of the inquisition, Inspector Margret Thatcher finds herself relieved of consulate duty. At the other end of the hall, Constable Benton Fraser finds himself reassigned back to the Northwest Territories. Looking down to the transfer in his hand that will have him heading out in a matter of a couple days, he knows that he still hasn’t gotten Margret’s answer to his unasked question. As much as he should be happy to go home, his heart is sick in going back alone.  
“Constable, that office is available for you to make your call now.” The flirtatious secretary motions behind herself. Too wrapped up in his own thoughts, he pays no notice to her fluttering doey eyes. His throat is so tight, he can’t even make a respectful sound. Instead, he just nods and enters the office.  
Margret watches that down trodden slump of his body close the door softly behind himself. Seeing she has been released, makes her purposeful stride down the hall and with an authorities’ tone, gets past the secretary and into the room Fraser is using.  
“…. Ray!” Completely frustrated, Benton has one hip resting on the desk as he tries to break through his best friend’s ramblings. “RAY! Just shut up and LISTEN to me!”  
“Jezz, Benny! What is it? Did I break up a romantic moment there in sexy Quebec?” The Chicago Detective at the other end finds his joke failing fast when there‘s no response.  
“Ray…,” this time the name is pushed out heavily.  
When the conversation isn‘t continued, Ray knows his friend is not rambling but has something serious to say. “Ben? Are you okay?”  
Benton rubs his forehead and instead of answering the question, pushes out his facts. “I need you to go to my apartment and clear it out. Close it down. Hold my belongings until I call you again.”  
“Whoa, are you in trouble? What did they do?”  
Surprising even himself, Benton breathes, “I’m being sent home.”  
Margret runs a hand over his shoulder and holds her support there. Lifting his head to turn into her warm eyes, folds his other hand over hers accepting the comfort.  
“Did they punish you because of her? Or did you throw yourself over the grenade damaging your career and to save hers?  
Ignoring the punch, Benton smiles up to Margret, “Just do as I asked, Ray. I won’t be coming back to Chicago. I’ll call you in a day or two.”  
“Dief going with you?” Ray presses hoping that his friend will at least have someone he loves going with him.  
Benton smiles continuing to soak up Margret’s presence, “Yes, he will. I’m sure he will enjoy feeling the pure snow between his pads again.”  
“And you?” Ray tries to get a sense of his friend’s feelings. When the native doesn’t answer he can tell something else is going on. “I’ll miss you.”  
“I’ll miss you, too. Look after your sister, alright?”  
Ray knows how much Benton saw her as his sister as well even if she saw the Constable as something more. He chuckles lightly, “Alright. I’ll send a couple chocolate bars for Dief.” Benton gives a light laugh back. “Hey, Benny, you never did say why you are being sent home.”  
Of course no one will say it directly, but no one liked how the last incident was handled. Over and over again it was stated that the Constable and Inspector were too close and made decisions without higher approval and yet succeeded where others had failed. Benton was the one to quash any further accusations when he let it be known it was a Chief Superintendent that ignored his request for help when the Inspector had originally been captured.  
“It was time,” is all he states simply.  
The huff from the American makes it clear he does not like his friend holding his feelings back. “You have it bad, you know that, don’t you?”  
Benton smiles giving her hand a squeeze, “Probably. I’ll call you soon, I promise, but there’s something else I need to do right now.”  
“Alright, I’ll hold that to you.”  
“I know you will, ‘bye.” With that sets the phone down.   
Margret slides her hand off his shoulder and comes to rest on the desk beside him. “I love you.” He looks down and sees her toying with the ring between two finger tips. “Take me away with you?” It’s a soft plead.  
He lays a hand over hers and the ring, “Will you marry me, Margret?” He finally asks the question she is willing to hear.  
She keeps her eyes on their hands. “You barely know me.”  
“I know all I need to know. We make a good team.”  
She looks up to him and laughs lightly, “We get on each other’s nerves! Besides….” He cocks his head waiting for her to continue. “I-I outrank you.”  
His shoulders sink a little in submission. He knows how hard she has fought for her advancement. Her rank means so much to her. This incident could have destroyed her career but it didn’t. Marriage could stall her career if not kill it. No, he doesn’t want that for her, either. If anything, he wants to HELP her advance. He has not care for his own rank just his duty.  
Slipping down to one knee before her, he asks, “And that means what?”  
She bites her lip for a moment and then lays the ring in his hand, “I should be asking you.”  
He beams a smile and takes the ring while unfolding her hand, “Then ask me.”  
Watching the ring slide onto her hand she shivers and slides off the desk before him. Instead of asking, grasps each side of his head and kisses him passionately. He surrenders to her will and pulls her tightly against his warm frame.  
This is not an erotic aroused kiss. This is a kiss of completion and promise. Finally coming to the realization that the war is over. No more hiding behind ranks and duty. Time to do the hearts’ calling and accept the truth.  
Hearing voices in the hall, they are reluctant to break the moment, but know they must. Helping him once again straighten his uniform she smirks, “You know what they say about a Mounty, right?”  
His brain is buzzing with a bunch of thoughts but picks the one most everyone knows, “They always get their man?”  
Yanking his lariat, she grabs one last kiss, “Damn right!”

~*~  
Back in the United States:  
Ray comes back to his desk with his coffee and a file. Walking by, Elaine hands him a note, “Fraser called.”  
Nearly spilling his coffee Ray snatches the note, “Oh good! The mailing address.”  
Elaine scrunches up her face, “Mailing address? Nah, he said he wants you to meet him.” She flicks a finger at the note, “See, Thursday. He was quite clear you better not be late and better have Franny with you.”  
Scrunching up his own nose he looks at her, “Franny? What is Benny up to?”  
Fluttering her eyes and fanning her face, Elaine sighs hopefully, “I don’t know, but I sure would like to go.”  
Ray laughs, “Oh Elaine, he’s so involved.”  
Elaine scoffs, “Yeah right, Ray!” With a shove to his shoulder she heads over to the Lieutenant’s office.  
Ray looks at the address again and then ponders his last conversation with Benton. “Oh Benny what ARE you up to?” A single thought floats by but with a shake of his head, it doesn’t stick for long.

~*~  
“What are we doing here, Ray?” Franny asks stepping out of the Rivera.  
“Hang on,” he checks the address in his hand again and then back up to the stone building. Twice more he checks. Yes the address in his hand is the same on the church marquee. “Ah, I guess we are about to find out.”  
Taking her elbow, he leads her to the front of the heavy oak doors and pulls them both inside. Blinking to adjust his eyes to the room lit only by some religious candles and the stained glass windows, Ray finally finds his target. There is Benton in his familiar serge tunic talking to the minister. With a nod from the minister, Benton turns and beams a bright smile.  
“I knew you would make it in time. Now just stand right here. Francesca, right there.” He ushers them side by side. He crouches down to Dief and smiles, “They’re here. You know what to do. Go.”  
With a light bark, Dief races down the aisle and around the corner. Ray looks at nervous Benton straighten up and then to the beaming minister. Franny covers her mouth… “Oh my go-gosh. Benton Fraser you did not--”  
A cough from the minister brings all attention to the foot of the aisle. There is Diefenbaker standing proudly beside Margret in a simple ivory silk dress with a bunch of maple leaves tied with an ivory ribbon. Dief walks beside her as she comes up the aisle to meet Benton. Franny reaches out to take the bunch while Ray just stands dumbfounded. Even Dief sitting on his foot pays him no mind.  
Benton beams and takes her hands in his as the ancient rights of marriage are performed. At the proper time, Dief comes over and the ribbon around his neck is untied dropping the matching rings into the minister’s hands.  
With the vows placed, the fingers banded, and the final blessing given, the rite is sealed with a warm kiss.   
From there, the minister has Ray and Franny sign the witness boxes to the certificate. Ray is still stunned by what he just witnessed. “Is this a joke?”  
Benton shakes his head, “Raymond, you know I don’t joke and most certainly not about the sanctity of marriage.”  
Ray shakes the pen at his best friend, “We need to talk.”  
Ben lowers the hand, “Sign the document and I’ll take you both to lunch.”  
Ray looks over to Margret and searches her face, “Are you sure about this? You know what he’s like, right? Irons his undies?”  
Margret smiles and looks up to her blushing husband, “Don’t we all?”  
Ray starts to sign shaking his head, “Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you when you find yourself sleeping on the floor because he gave the bed to the wolf.”  
“What did you say?” Margret questions as Ray hands the pen back to the minister.  
Ben takes her hand in his and promises, “I’ll have a talk with Diefenbaker.”  
Dief whines and Benton looks down at him, “Maybe it’s time you found your own mate, hum?” That perks up the furry ears.  
“You know what that creates, right?” Ray cocks his head into a deeper meaning.  
Ben smiles broadly and slides and arm around his own mate’s waist. “Maybe it’s time I fulfilled a promise.” With that, he tips her chin up ever so lightly with a soft bent finger, “I promised to find you a child, right?”  
She sags and leans into him. That he had. She just didn’t expect to find the father in the process or even someone to share parenthood with. With him by her side, maybe she could go through a pregnancy.  
The minister clears his throat bringing them all round, “I’ll drop this off today and is should be recorded and ready to take an official copy with you tomorrow before you head out. I’ll make sure of it.”  
Ben and Margret shake his hand while Ray and Franny stare. With a turn, the newlyweds lead the way out of the church and towards a sidewalk café. “So you really are heading back up to the great unknown?” It’s a question more for Margret than Ben.  
Margret nods, “Yes, we are. I know I didn’t seem to handle myself so well last time, but I have a new reason to succeed. Besides, Benton said he will show me a beauty of our Motherland that I have yet to experience.”  
“It’s called snow, and there’s a lot of it, let me tell you,” Ray scoffs.  
Margret smiles rather proud of her knowledge, “Actually the Inuit have many names for snow.”  
“And how many start with the description ‘freezing my ass off‘?” The American chides as they make their way to a table.  
Benton remains silent. Franny just takes in the sight before her of the Dragon-Lady relaxing her armor. Likewise, Benton does not seem so rigid. He actually seems… completed and complimented beside her. She can’t help but smile a bit. Both of them are so properly poised beside each other but to her, she can see it’s dropped a notch or two. Firm, not stiff. Respectful, not rigid. If anything, they are a perfect match for each other.  
“Margret, I think it’s wonderful that you, Benton and Diefenbaker can escape the riggers and jungle of the city life to get back to the natural life of the native land. I have confidence in you both. If you can fight the corporate world and constantly watching your back in protocol, I think a few wild wolves and bears will be the least of your worries.”  
Margret smiles, “So true. They may have my life at risk, but not my career.”  
Benton grips her hand in his full support and the waiter takes their orders.  
~*~  
After desert dishes have been cleared, Ray takes notice of the way Ben has moved closer to his wife. The man is getting anxious to be alone with his bride. To this, Ray gives Franny the sign that it’s time to head out.  
“Margret you look so beautiful. Let me at least get a picture for you both,” Franny rises from the table.   
Ben and Margret make their to a picturesque spot and Franny gets her camera ready. “Benton can always out dress me in his serge uniform,” the Inspector states a fact.  
Ben leans in to capture Margret’s gaze as Franny and Ray fuss over the camera. Those warm pools of his turn dark with his intentions, “If you think I look good now, wait until I get this uniform off.” Margret gulps.

*click*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *author’s note: Yes, I am well aware that this will probably not fall properly with the rules and regulations of superior/subordinate rank marriages among military and law enforcement codes of conduct. I have taken a little liberty considering it is a remote outpost.

Frasers’ Private cabin in the Northwest Territories:

The cabin is not completely furnished yet. Benton just hadn’t had time after the explosion and reconstruction to get everything put back together. Ray and he had barely gotten the cabin roof on before they had to return to Chicago and the snow began to fall again. Therefore, his first return home is with his bride.  
Margret on the other hand, finds the place charming albeit very rustic. With it not being completely furnished, it leaves room for her influence and needs to be added. Currently though, cabin furnishings are the last thing on either mind as the light streaming through the high window falls over her shoulder and onto the wolf basking in the beam above her on the floor.  
Yes, that is correct. The hand made bed frame still leans against the wall while the mattress lays directly on the floor with the two humans curled up together on it. Benton stretches on his back like his canine companion, only he tucks one hand under his own head and scratches the wolf’s head with the other hand. Feeling the stirring of the other two, Margret rolls against her husband’s side and tips her head up to kiss his prickly chin. He smiles and pulls his hand from the wolf’s fur to his mate’s own dark locks.   
She sees the furniture still piled in the corner and hums lightly, “What day is it?”  
With a mournful sigh, he softly shakes his head, “You don’t want to know.”  
Moving her kisses from his chin, to his jaw, down his throat (with a soft mewling-growl from him) she kisses and nips into his naked collar, “Would anyone care if we don’t show up tomorrow?”  
“Later,” he breathes soaking in her forward desires and closing off any other conversations.  
She lightly laughs and pulls back, which brings curious brows from him. “Ben, we’ve been here nearly two weeks and still we haven’t gotten this place together.”  
With an every so gentle roll of his body, Margret finds herself on her back and Benton finishing on her where she had started on him, “Priorities.” In a swift move, he captures all other thoughts from her mind in his delving kiss. Dief rolls over and faces the north wall as the lovers finish their morning routine.

~*~  
The next morning, (on their second attempt to get dressed) Ben shrugs, “We are going to need more supplies anyway. Are you ready?”  
Margret looks up to him and loses her breath once more. She always does when he wears their native Serge and she hasn’t seen him in it recently. With a flushing smile, she hasn’t seen in much of anything in the last week now that she thinks about it.   
Seeing his expression nearly matching her own, she teases back, “Are you?”  
Still staring, his tone is quite serious, “No.” Dief barks trying to bring both officers back into their ranked duties.  
Margret turns away and goes to tug on her gloves. Her hand stalls seeing her wedding ring nestled up to the cupped ruby raindrop. “Are you scared, Benton?”  
Gathering his own gloves, he takes notice of his own matching ring of engraved overlapping maple leaves. A band of marriage, one that he NEVER thought he would ever bear. “Do you mean the post?” She doesn’t answer and that pulls his attention to her face, “Or us?”  
“Yes,” is all that is choked out.  
With that, his face falls and tucks his gloves into his belt so that his arms are free to wrap and squeeze her against himself in confident support. “We are on an adventure of our lives. I love that. Sure at the post I made my fair share of enemies.”  
Leaning into his strength, she mutters, “Then quit.” He just gives a grunt of amusement back which makes her snigger her own reply, “Right. I forgot who I was talking to. You don’t even know what the word means.” With that steps back from him to show she is confident enough to face her new teammates and possibly some of his adversaries.  
As she moves aside to gather her heavy navy over coat, she hears his soft, “Wait.” She turns over her shoulder and sees him digging into a beat up footlocker that was salvaged some how from the explosion. Another sign of triumph from him and he rises, “Close your eyes.”  
Curious, she does as he sweetly asked, “What are you up to?”  
“Just wait.” he has a beaming smile to his words and then she feels him messing with her uniform. “Okay, you can look now.”  
She looks down to where his hand is flicking a last bit of wool lint off. It’s clear the name plate is old and a hints of fire damage. Her throat tightens knowing this was his father’s. Not just that, but his father’s RCMP name plate. Truly and honorably a Mounty.  
“There, now you really do bear my name.”  
They hadn’t really discussed weather she would take his name or not. She knows that Benton is not forcing his name on her by placing it on her uniform. If anything, he is saying she is worthy to bear the name that means quite a lot in these parts among the citizens. “Thank you. I will wear it with pride,” she honestly accepts their name.   
Benton lets his finger run across the name of the man who has been a mixture of honor and pain in his life vowing to make his marriage different. Looking into her eyes he knows good and well which she bears: an honor that mirrors his own.  
A pawed whine from the door bring them all back to the here and now. “Alright, Dief, we’re coming.”  
Both of them pull on their heavy overcoats and step out into the chilly spring day.

~*~  
By the time they reach the small post, it’s he that is hesitant to enter. The last time he was here, his name was a curse. He just stares at the door unsure of the reception that will be awaiting inside. It’s her hand slipping into his that gives him courage to move. Silently he nods accepting it and pushes the door in to face his fate.  
She takes in the small post’s interior while he hangs up the over coats and set the packs onto the bench below. With a silent motion of his hand, he shows her to one of the two interior doors. The cold supervisor sneers at them both and states quite firmly, “Constable, I will see Inspector Thatcher first.”  
Ben only gives a curt nod and steps back closing the door behind them. Opening her canvas satchel, she hands over a file, “I need to make an addendum to the file you have on me already.”  
He looks at it and then his eyes go stark wide, “Inspector FRASER?!”  
“Yes sir,” she gives a respectful snap back.   
It takes him a few moments to accept the gravity of what lies before him. It pulls him to sit making sure to wave for her to sit as well.  
“Thank you, sir,” she takes her seat and waits for the next hammer to fall.  
Tapping the paper he grouses, “Well that explains a few things. I was trying to figure out why an Inspector from a cushy assignment at a consulate would take a transfer to the wilds of the ‘Territories‘. ” He leans in and sneers down at her manicured fingers at rest in her lap, “You do understand how wild it can be, correct?”  
Keeping her chin jut taught, she defends her actions, “Yes, in fact I do. I was here not long ago on a man hunt. It might have been cold, but obviously I didn’t fail. My husband asked me to come home with him and I said yes.”  
He snickers, “Look-it Princess--”  
“Inspector.” She makes it clear she will not put up with the female put-down that she has fought tooth and nail against back in Toronto. “You have no idea what I have dealt with as lead officer of my past post. Every posting has it’s own share of dangers.”  
“But not life threatening,” he snorts.  
Margret takes a deep breath and narrows her gaze returning with that icy-dragon voice of hers, “Clearly you have not had a chance to read my file. Hopefully with two more members added to your staff, you will have a chance to read my file fully and take in the gravity of the officer before you. Now, is there anything pertinent you need me to attend to?” She pushes through his male arrogance and onto the duties at hand.  
“Your husband is blinded by your pretty wiles. He is a fool to bring your pampered rump here,” he jabs once more.  
Once more her voice comes out curt and sharp, “Do you have an assignment for me , SIR?”  
Slapping the file closed he fires back, “Yeah, don’t get killed. It’s a hell of a lot of paperwork to shuffle through.” Her hard expression doesn’t change, nor does his returning one. He sees real spit and fire in her making him question if she is as ice cold as others told him. More than that, can she really handle this lifestyle?   
With a huff of annoyance, he rises, “Fine, go get accustomed to our tiny post. We don’t have artificial sweeteners, so I guess you will just have to get used to the real world here.”  
Margret rises but says nothing as he bellows over her shoulder, “CONSTABLE Fraser, get in here!”   
With a swift exchange of looks, Benton takes his wife’s place within the office, arms latched behind his back at parade rest.  
The lead officer of this post rises up to his full menacing height and snarls too softly circling, “You have some GALL returning here after what you did. And with a WIFE no less. Fraser, you are INSANE!”  
Stoic as ever, he knows better than to respond. It’s not the first time he has been dressed down for his actions. He can takes this. He has every RIGHT to be in love and marry.  
“Why are you here?” The stare is right into his Arctic Husky blue eyes and clearly wants the truth.  
Constable Fraser doesn’t waiver in his response, “I have a right to be here. It’s my home.”  
“You can’t protect her all the time. Ask your father about that,” the threat is made clear by not just the elements but by whomever Fraser decides to cross again.  
On the other hand, Fraser knows good and well all that both he and the Inspector have already faced. If anything, the biggest issue will be each other. “Inspector Tha-erm-Fraser is more than capable of handling herself. Her instincts have been tried and proven many times already.”  
Once more the superior scoffs, “This isn’t a minefield of dignitaries and wine glasses. This is subzero temperatures and wild animals who don’t use a desert fork!” With a crack of his fist to palm, makes it clear, “You two are high on lust and can’t see a forest OR trees!!”  
“Permission to speak, sir,” the Constable is still firm and rigid. It actually impresses the superior, although he can not see the racing of the subordinate’s heart. He steps back and lets Fraser speak with a wave of his hand.  
“Sir, A Mounty’s life is always a risk. A Mounty’s duty is always to serve. Weather it be to increase liaisons or find a lost soul. We have both done that in many occasions and venues. We can do this. We don’t need your approval, we just need a task. If you don’t have one, then so be it we will ride a desk. But understand this, we are Royal Canadian Mounted Police no matter what.”  
That does bring the brows high into pondering the powerful statement. “Fine. I’ll send a radio out with you considering your home is pretty remote, please remember to charge it, alright?” A curt nod to the order and more is pressed on. “I’ll give you an area to patrol, I want you back here in four days. Understood?”  
Once more Fraser nods, but before anything else can be said, the door is pushed open, “A ten year old boy is lost. He was last seen --” and they both follow the Constable out to the map. Margret comes over and silently listens to the full post briefing.  
Benton points to a spot on the map, “I’m familiar with this area,” and nods to Margret to join him. Everyone stops to look at the superior’s call. Benton lays a hand flat onto the map covering the area, “Look, you want me to get her acclimated to the area? You want to see if she’s cut out for this? Any of you want to take her on your team?”  
They all shake their heads. Several reasons: 1) a woman. 2) an Inspector 3) a fellow Mounty’s wife 4) a concrete-officer. All of that adds up to a risk that if anything happens to her, it’s on their heads.  
Benton reaches out and snags a radio and then his hat, “Fine, in that case, we will be here and will check in in about two hours.” He hands Margret her hat and they both grab their packs and jackets.

An hour’s march from the post, Benton finally lets out a whoosh of pent up breath. Margret looks up to him with concern but he just shakes his head and smiles, “That introduction could have gone better. Could have gone a lot worse too, although.”  
Margret gives a warm laugh with him too. Yes, ever so true. It wasn’t hard for her to miss the yelling from the thin closed door. Everyone in the main area of the shack heard it. Hell, the lost boy and his dog probably heard it.  
“Dog?” She turns to him. His head perks up and hears it too. Carefully they listen and then point in the same direction.  
Sure enough they see a set of small boot prints and small dog tracks then a sharp drop. Benton holds her back to keep from falling off the broken spit of land. They call down and the little scared voice and young canine whimper replies. He’s safe, but with no way to climb back up.  
Without batting an eye, she dumps her pack, “Ben, lower me down. I’m lighter.”  
He just gives her a bright proud smile and gets to work looping a rope around a tree and then lowers her down. In with gentle words and careful instruction from Benton, she gets the pup tucked into her jacket, and the boy and herself lashed together. With a call, she and the boy climb back up with the taller Mounty’s assistance.  
Once up on top on solid land, Benton gives the boy a brief look over. A bit dehydrated (dog too) and a couple bumps and scrapes, but other than that, in good shape. As he talks to the boy, Margret gathers the gear and radios in that the boy is safe and sound. They radio back where the parents live, and Margret lets them know they will bring the boy home.  
To her delight, Ben brings the boy to a piggy-back and the pup up into his arms as well. The boy’s worries and fears are soon dissipated by the stories that Ben brings forth about this area while walking the little ones back home. She knows good and well he is not only easing the little one’s fears, but hers as well.  
Once they make it to the well worn path the trip is quick, the parents are in sight and the boy begins to squirm. Swiftly they are let go and run home to warm awaiting arms. Hugs and warm tea are pressed into the Mounties’ hands. For Margret, this is the welcome she had hoped for. Benton smiles seeing her warmed and welcomed by the community. 

~8~  
That night, they continue their patrol by camping under the stars. Ben leans up against a tree watching his beautiful wife by campfire light stirring her tea lazily. It makes him laugh a little when he sees his expression mirror in her eyes. She too is entranced by his fire-lit beauty among his natural environment. There’s just so much to his posture that relaxes here among the wilds. He’s not confused, he’s comforted. He’s not uptight, he’s unwound. He smiles so much more and she knows it’s not because of their love, for that was a different smile on his face inside their cabin.  
Beaming he asks, “How are you doing?”  
Beaming right back, she replies, “Just fine.” With a sigh, she leans back against the packs and looks up through the branches to the starlit sky above. “Maybe I did need this fresh air and stillness after all. Thank you,” she gives off a soft breath.  
He hums back soaking up the sight of her enjoying his world. After a few moments she brings her head back down and turns to him, “How’s your back?”  
He chuckles and pushes the concern aside just as there is a rustle in the bushes. Deep in the back she hears a howl. A ripple of fear goes through her heart until his head slumps back against the tree and his smile spreads wide in sweet serenity. Dief lifts his head and howls back. A comforting voice is replied to the half-breed. Ben laughs and Dief takes off.  
“Should we worry about him being attacked?” Margret chews her lip.  
“No Meg, he’ll be fine.” Seeing that she in not convinced, he motions for her to join him. She settles her back to his chest and he jerks a blanket from their bedroll to lay over them both. He points and she can see one wolf’s fluffy tail join a couple more in the back-lit silhouette. A canine romp and playful tussle is seen. Meg relaxes against him better.

“Tell me a fantasy,” she wriggles in closer.  
“What?” jovially scoffs back.  
With a roll of her cheek against his firm chest, catches his smirk, “Oh come on! We lived and worked in that building for how many years clearly attracted to each other. You may be chaste, but you are still a man.” Tipping her head up a bit more she grins back, “Come on you love to tell stories, tell me one of your dreams?”  
Flushing to the truth that yes he had dreamed of her, but he turns his face away a bit afraid the story will already be writing there too easily. Around her, his composure slips all too easily. After the last week or so they’ve had together, she has seen him melt into her arms and completely fall to her will. He shouldn’t be embarrassed by all the songs she has already made his body sing, but still… he is.  
He takes a deep breath and then grins deviously back, “Tell me one of yours. I would love to hear you tell me a story for a change.” With an added glint, uses his best consulate voice, “Free Trade Act.”  
She turns back into her tea and says nothing to the returned volley.  
“Ah,” he gives a lit of amusement.  
With a sneer she juts back, “Don’t ‘ah’ me!”   
He just smirks and sips his tea as if he has won again. The fire crackles in the silent night as she snuggles into his warm arms.  
“It was at the consulate….” her voice nearly whispers making his ears strain and his heart still.


	8. Chapter 8

_“ I saw you sneak into the consulate after something you and Ray have been up to that you know I would not approve of. You were a mess, possibly the uniform had even been ruined. I saw you dash down the hall while the party was going on that you are supposed to help me host. I was right on your tail and paid no attention to what door you had entered until I burst it open and found it to be a bathroom.  
“Still, I was hot with anger and just about to lay into you for leaving me stranded when…. I saw…” her lips lick again and her body heats to a steaming new level. “Lets just say, no amount of steam from the shower could hide what I saw and a physique that needs to be touched. “ _

He doesn‘t let the shyness hide her away. “What did you do?” His voice is husky in anticipation nuzzling into her ear to continue the fantasy.  
She does that thing that drives him insane with lust; licks her lips slowly but presses on. “I kicked off my shoes and blazer and joined you. Damn the party!”  
He turns her and leans in, “And…?”  
Her metal cup tips over in need to cup his nape and pull him closer, “Let’s just say my fantasy pales in comparison to our reality.”  
“Ahhhh,” he draws it out long and soft laying her back onto their bedroll. Her hand tugs him closer even though he is wriggling a hand against her brass buttons on the heavy tunic.  
“You are so much better than any woman could ever fantasize about,” curling her mouth up to take his lips.  
He might be gentleman, but he is also a new husband and is not shy in taking over the kiss. Nor is Meg shy in letting him know how much she wants him right back. A kaki knee rises up to his hip hooking the booted ankle over his thigh while his kisses rain down her throat and part the fabric pressing lower.  
“Ben, tell me your fantasy…,” not right now, but a plea for him to reveal himself to her eventually.  
He pulls back and under the firelight and starlight he beams, “Since our engagement, I have planned to fulfill not my dreams of what could have been, but of what will be.”  
She has nothing to say to that. He has not dismissed what she tentatively revealed from the deep recess of her heart, but that he plans to bring it all to life.  
Beside the campfire, under the starlight, the love making is sacred and more than passionate than anything they have had before. She cries out so loud making even the wolves stop their play for a moment to turn. 

~8~  
With the dawn of morning, Benton nuzzles into the dark head tucked into his neck. Her sleeping breath against his throat is awakening what put them both to sleep last night. His hand softly trails down her spine under the cotton and wool covers to awaken her as well. Slowly she lulls her head back and looks up to his sensuous blue ones.  
“I don’t know if last night was a fantasy or not, but it is one I will cherish.”  
She blushes and his slow rolling kiss is reawakening last night’s event. Just before it has a chance to go too far, the radio calls for them.  
Meg reaches for it and can’t help but laugh to Ben flopping onto his back in frustration as she answers it. The call will have them heading out as soon as they have broken camp, but no time for anything else. Ben groans and reaches for his thermal clothing hissing.

It’s a long hike to the next call. It’s been a silent hike for awhile searching for signs of the poachers. Finally they find the trail that was hacked through the brush and then the snow mobile tracks that they have no chance to catch on foot. Regretfully, Ben calls it for forces to take over further down the path and goes back to the scene of the crime to preserve what evidence there is.   
Somewhere in the trudge back the silence is broken:   
“Mine was also at the consulate centered around a party as well.” He won’t look at her but does take a shaky breath continuing the vision:

_You hadn’t been feeling well, but typical you, were bound and determined to pull it off. Towards the end of the evening, I knew you were more than wearing out although none of the other staff or guests knew. I know your uptight tells. One last delegate was hoping to detain you longer. He made a move to discuss a heavy issue and just wouldn’t budge when you told him ‘not right now.’ Somehow I managed to trade him dance partners who was more than able to turn his attentions outside the building. I wanted to go home myself and would have loved to take you with me, but you were in no mood for anyone, let alone me.”  
A soft grin breaks out, “Although, I did have you in my arms and you were putting your full weight and trust in me. You were wearing a dress where I had no choice but to touch your bare back while we danced. The soft touch of your skin was killing me, so I held you closer to get my hand over fabric again. The tighter hold had you weakening further which only made it even worse for me. Your hand entwined with mine, your head so close to laying against my breast… I had to get you home before I held you all night just dancing.  
He swallows and pushes on. “So I gathered your coat and keys leaving the added sentry to lock up. I drove you home, but you were so tired and sick that you fell asleep on the way. When we arrived, I just scooped you up and carried you up to your suite. The door man was kind enough to take your keys and get the door unlocked for me. I took you inside, laid you on your bed, removed your coat and shoes. As I tucked you in, kissed your forehead and left leaving the keys inside the locked suite.” _

Meg grabs his forearm and with a jerk, he is whipped around to look right into her astonished face. “You mean to tell me that even in your fantasies you’re a gentleman?!”  
He takes her waist into his hands and backs her against a tree a dark look bearing down on her adding a hard gaze to finish his story:

_In your dreams you were tortured by that fact. Your skin burned where my hand had been against your back and did nothing else. Your body ached for my touch again and for me to caress where I would not. You wanted another kiss from that train. You wanted me to take you against the ship’s mast and ravage you and never let you go.”_

The story is cut short by a hard ravaging kiss pinning her to that tree trunk as if it was a ship’s mast. He has to keep his hands to her waist or else they will be finishing what they started last night. Her hands thread into his dark hair forbidding him to break this uncontrolled and wild abandonment.  
It’s not either of they that stops this though. It’s the radio of their duty: “Frasers, report your positions.”  
Ben is panting hard and presses his forehead to the trunk unable to speak rationally. Meg’s chest is racing just as bad as she pulls the radio from his pack and answers a bit shaken but some how calm. Clicking it off, she looks up to him. “Are you alright?”  
His heart is slowing and his lust is quelling thus he finishes his point, “I am now that I have you as my wife.” This time his kiss is reverent.  
Meg smiles and gives the warmth right back.

 

~~88~~88~~ Months pass ~~88~~88~~  
Back in the Frasers’ cabin, Meg is trying to get dressed but she notices her pants are getting tighter. After all this time of getting toned and trim, she knows good and well what it is that is causing this new change. She just has been holding off in telling him. With her uniform issue coming to light, she knows she will have to tell him the truth soon enough. Dief comes over and she grips his furry cheeks.  
“I’m going to need your help, alright?” Dief presses up into her and she presses her forehead to his.  
“Everything alright?” Ben comes over to them finishing the catches to his uniform.  
Keeping her eyes on the canine, Meg pulls up her shield, “Yeah, just fine. I just need to write a letter. Give me a moment?”  
“Of course. Come on Diefenbaker,” Ben leads the other out the door. Reluctantly, Meg finds the stationary and pens her news.

Down at their post, Meg slips her note to the senior officer’s desk while Ben heads to one of the desks to check on the status of today’s duties. The current lead officer is one that she and Ben had worked with years ago. He likes them both. Watching her leave the office, he lifts the suspicious envelope and breaks the seal.  
It brings mixed emotions to him reading the heavy news. He adores them both but is going to be very sorry to lose her as well. He takes a few moments to watch her talk to the others before he makes the calm call into the main room.  
“Inspector Fraser, Constable Fraser, Diefenbaker,” and makes motion with his curling wrist for them to join him in the office. He watches them carefully as he takes his place by the desk.  
Diefenbaker sits between them looking to each of the humans’ faces in turn. Meg is a bit nervous; eyes on the open letter on the desk. Ben is calm as anything, apparently Meg has not told him the news. Dief nuzzles his damp nose into her palm, she smiles and gives it a warm squeeze.  
The lead officer rests back against the edge of the desk and looks right at her, “Inspector, you will be missed here. We have been blessed to have you as a member of our post.”  
Ben whips his head to her with pained shock. He’s searching her face for answers as to why she is leaving him. He thought everything was fine! His throat works hard swallowing down the rapidly arising questions hoping to find the right one to vocalize. Meg pales but keeps her face locked onto the senior officer as he continues:  
“Inspector Fraser has been promoted.”  
She blinks to his choice of description. What really hurts is when Benton’s words come out icy and too quiet, “To what post?” Clearly he is hurt that she would not tell him instead leaving the post commander to break the news. He is more than hurt, he’s angry. Another woman has stabbed him right through the heart just as he had always feared.  
Meg breaks protocol and sinks into a chair, still not facing her husband. “Ben… Benton,” the commanding officer tries softly but the Constable’s chest is taught in pain staring at his wife. Or maybe its not his chest hurting, more like a shot to the back again.  
The officer tries once more laying a soft hand to the husband, “Benton, look at me.” He does turn with hard fierce eyes he meets soft warm green ones that are smiling. “Benton, she’s been promoted to Motherhood.”   
It takes a few moments for the words to punch through his hurt and anger. When it does penetrate, Ben sinks to his knees before Margret taking her hands. “Meg?”  
Glistening eyes lift to face his, “Ben, we’re going to be parents.”

The main room goes very silent seeing a Mounty fall to his knees. Of course they are curious and look while trying not to be too obvious.  
Ben kisses her sweetly ever so grateful first that she is not leaving him and then ecstatic that he has been able to fulfill one of her dreams. Yet it’s she who asks, “Are you okay with this, Ben?”  
He smiles and shakes his head, “I’m scared.”  
Her face furrows in confusion, “You? Afraid?”  
He puffs his amusement back to her, “You are the strong one.”  
The commander (a father himself) laughs and pats both of their shoulders, “A little fear is healthy in parenthood.” With that, leaves the office closing the door behind them and shooshing the others back to work.  
Ben’s hand falls to her taught belly now really feeling it, “When?”  
She smiles, “Ben, certainly you noticed… something?”  
He shakes his head and rubs his ear, “I just thought it was the adjustment to the climate and such… I must be losing it.”  
She laughs and kisses his blushing forehead. “It’s alright, Ben. I kind of brushed off the first signs like you did, but now the uniform is just getting too tight.” He chuckles with her panning and caressing their unborn. “Ray.”  
Ben looks up to her in astonishment. “Ray… he will never believe this.”  
Meg cups his chin and now shows why she was afraid to tell him sooner, “Ben, I want to go to Taranto to see my family.”  
The serious drop to her voice and carefully placed words make him hear something deeper. “Margret, do you want me to transfer?”  
She knows how many years he tried to get back here, back to his home and the last thing she wants to do is be the cause of his homesickness again but she has to know, “Would you?”  
“I will do anything for you. I always have and always will. As long as we are a family…” a hand flies to his mouth, “Oh Lord, what is that? A family?” Pulling back he rises in awe, “I’m going to be a father.” Then whispers, “I’m going to be a father.”  
Meg just watches him as realization washes over him to his new role.  
To her surprise, he grabs her hand and tugs her to her feet, “Come with me.”

~~~~  
Margret finds herself before a headstone bearing the name *Robert Fraser*. In silent observation she watches a series of expression wash over Benton’s face before he finally speaks.  
“I loved this man and then I hated him. I looked up to the Mounty but I despised my father. He was honorable in service to his country and fellow citizen but he abandoned his son in his greatest time of need. He was rarely there after my mother died when I was six. My grandparents raised me more than he.”  
His hand grazes over the headstone and Meg just stands silent taking in all this information. She knew he loved his grandparents and spent a lot of time with them and the library, but this about his father she just did not know.  
“I didn’t know him until I got his journals after he died. I envied my friends who had both their parents. Now I am to be a father. What role model do I have?!” He kicks the headstone making Meg jump back.   
When he pulls his foot back for a second shot, Meg steps between Robert and Benton gripping his upper arms, “Yourself.” The move and word baffles him causing her to continue. “What kind of a father do YOU want to be?”  
His shoulders slump. She hit the nail square on the head. Reaching out to take her upper arms, he looks deep into her eyes, “I thank God for you everyday. You have to promise me to live a long time because I can’t do this parenting thing on my own and I have no grandparents to offer.”   
Meg takes his hands, “Benton, I will never make you a promise I can not keep.”  
In a way it hurts for her to not take the vow but then it’s very honorable and truthful of her to state a pure fact. She will not placid him, she will not lie to him.  
With a nod, he accepts this. “Alright.” Curling her to his arms, he presses on, “So how long do you want to stay with your sister?”  
“I just want to visit and then we can come back home.” She pulls back to catch him still a bit bewildered, “I envied your personal convictions for a long time. You hold fast and don’t bend or cower. You don’t negotiate your morals.” With a soft fist to his chest she does promise him, “We can do this.”  
He leans in and presses into her forehead, “I have some Inuit friends I would like for you to meet before we go.”  
She beams back, “You have a cradle to make.” That does make him beam proudly. She wants him to hand craft something for their little one. Choked up he just smiles and slips his hand into hers as they head back to the post to make an important phone call.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * correction! I need to make a correction: Ottawa, not Toronto. Margret’s family is in Ottawa.

*Remote Canadian RCMP Outpost:*  
Seated behind the desk bearing the only phone in acres, Benton just stares at it. Taking a deep breath, he finally lifts the handset and dials.

*Chicago Police Precinct:*  
“Vecio!!!” is bellowed across the squad room. “Long distance, line 2!”  
From the break room, Ray bellows back, “Take a message!”  
“From Canada!” is sniggered back.  
Donuts and coffee be damned, Ray shoves people out of the way and dashes for the nearest phone. “This is Detective Raymond Vecio!”  
“Ray, it’s me… Fraser,” his voice is calmer than normal.  
Ray has known his friend long enough to know something is up with that ultra quiet tone, “Benny? Is everything alright?” All he gets as a response is deep sigh. “Ben?” The American is more than worried for his strong Canadian friend.

Ben rubs his forehead not sure where to start or even how. “Ray… I, um… uh…”  
Ray sinks to the chair, pressing the receiver to his ear harder as if he could sense anything more from the silence. If Benton was sitting in front of him, he would be searching his face for signs of what is troubling his friend, but since that isn’t an option, he is trying like mad to hear anything that will give him a clue. “Benton, are you in trouble?”  
Ben scratches into his other ear, “Not, um, exactly. Margret and I, well…we…um…”  
Ray sucks in his breath and gets ready to fire, “That prissy Dragon lady better not have left you or me and this whole precinct will cross the border, hunter her down and-”  
That makes the Mounty laugh. Laugh? Ray was not expecting that!  
It takes a moment and then Benton smiles warmly, “Ray, it’s not that at all.” With a deep sigh he spills, “I’m going to be a father.”  
Silence.  
“Ray? Did you hear me?”  
A great whoosh of pent up air expels from Ray and then he jumps up on top of the desk catching everyone’s attention with a sharp whistle. “Hey!! Everyone listen up! Benny the, Mounty!-- I mean the Frasers-- They’re going to have a baby!” And he holds the phone out so Ben and half of the Territory can hear the cheer go out from the Chicago precinct.

Margret is leaning in the doorframe of the office and sees Ben yank the phone away from the subsequent cheering. She hears it too and smiles blushing. Ben’s cheeks are flaming red but also beaming brightly as he holds a hand out to her.  
Meg takes his hand and curls into his lap as he brings the phone back where they both can hear Ray.

“Well other than that, how are you doing?” The relaxed officer sniggers hopping back down to his chair.  
Ben tells his trusted friend, “A little bit scared.”  
Ray laughs boldly punching back the truth, “You’re terrified, aren’t you?”  
Ben holds Meg closer to him and nods, “You have no idea.”  
Warm silence surrounds them and Ray lowers his voice so the others don’t hear him, “Keep your eyes on the mail. I’m sending something special for you. Benton, you are a very lucky man. She’s strong and it’s going to be alright.” Ben gives him a soft huff so Ray continues with his support, “You aren’t your father and Margret isn’t your mother.”  
Running his hand roughly against Meg’s spine he takes in the same encouragement from his best friend that his wife had given him. The two most trusted people in his life said the same thing, how can he not accept that advice? “I know…”  
The conversation is lingering and both know they have to get back to work. “Benny, thanks for letting me know right away. I’ll talk to you soon. Kiss them both for me, will you?”  
Ben’s chin slumps to the warmth again. If Ray was right here, he would be giving the mother of his child a sweet kiss on the cheek and he would be kneeling before the unborn and talking to it already. Ray is just that sweet. “Alright, Ray, I think I can do that.”  
“Okay, Ben. I’ll catch you soon. Bye.”  
They didn’t want to hang up seeing how it’s been nearly a year since they last talked to each other, but still it must be done. Both of the law enforcement officers have duties to attend to. The handsets softy return to their cradles. Ben presses his nose into his wife’s hair and breathes in the essence of their future.  
Ray brings a hand to his mouth saying a silent prayer for his best friend and his family. Of all people, Benton Fraser deserves to be a father. He will be loving, knowledgeable, and honorable. Margret will be firm but guiding and just as honorable. That kid is going to be more than smart and loved immensely. That kid couldn’t ask for better parents.

Benton lifts his head and looks to his Mounty Mate, “The horses are waiting and we still have a patrol to attend to.”  
Margret slides of his lap and tugs her tunic into proper position. Likewise, he does the same. With a final check to each other, the professionals head out of the post and mount their horses heading off to their assigned patrol.

~~0~~  
Both are a bit silent taking in the beautiful view and feel of a living creature beneath them. Dief is having a grand time dashing in and out of the bushes sniffing and exploring everything. Both husband and wife know that time will be all too short before they will be leaving this beautiful scenery for the world of concrete and mass society rules. Without saying it to each other, they know this could be the last time they are here together alone like this. In a matter of a few months, there will be three of them. Their whole world will change forever. Not in a bad way, just a massive shift in their lives.

A shot is fired making both of the horses jerk out of their sleepy walks. Dief freezes perking his ears to the direction of the sound.   
Another!  
Benton motions for her to hide left and he dashes forward to the right. At first all she can do is watch him ride hard. He is incredible the way he rises on the balls of his feet in the stirrups, with his shoulders hunched just a bit over the neck of his speeding steed. To her surprise, he pulls a knife and flings it ahead of him. From out of nowhere, a man falls from a tree impaled by the knife. Benton reins hard and curls back her direction.  
Just as sharp as the turn was, he pulls back stalling the steed in mid-canter. Benton can see a sniper hidden in a tree honed in on Margret. His heart is racing but he must remain cool. One false move and his future will be over.  
Margret senses the danger too even if she can’t see him. She slyly reaches for her own knife but a, “Don’t do it,” from the tree to her left has her releasing the knife to fall to the ground. Padding silently under her horse, Dief picks up the knife and wanders through the bush hiding at Benton’s side.  
“Why?” She keeps her hands in the open and doesn’t move other than the horse adjusting his weight.  
“You both ruined my life, why should I let you live happily ever after?”  
Still she doesn’t move. The man in the tree doesn’t know Ben is back as he drops to the ground keeping his rifle trained on her. Margret access the situation careful not making any sudden moves. Dief comes back to her but a rifle shot to his paws makes him yelp and leap back. Margret cringes for the canine.  
“Oh, did I hurt your feelings?” The assassin mocks his sympathies. Margret remains silent and he steps even closer jabbing her with the rifle muzzle, “I’m not alone, but you soon will be.”  
Another shot is heard, a body falls to the ground, and Ben’s horse comes racing by riderless. Margret might intake a sharp breath, but she also knows this is Ben’s home turf and these guys have NO IDEA who they are messing with.  
The sniper laughs thinking his partner killed the Mounty. Now she moves! Grabbing the rifle’s muzzle, jerks it forward while her horse backs up. He falls to the ground tangled in the rifle’s strap. Margret is careful to shove the barrel tip out of her harms way, but not letting go as he is dragged. When she is sure he is thrown off enough, swings her right leg over the saddle and dismounts landing on the downed-man’s back. Using the butt of the rifle, cracks him on the neck and swiftly uses the strap to secure his hands behind his back.  
Rising up, she takes the rifle and calls to Dief, “ Lead me!” She rushes over to where the riderless horse has stopped and she grabs his reins while Dief heads on. His white plume of a tail makes it easy to follow his path.  
When the plume stops and the muzzle whines over the edge of a ravine. There she finds Ben has already secured another assailant. He sighs happily when he sees her and opens his mouth to speak.  
She knows that look and already knows he is going to ask, ‘Are you alright?’ With one raised finger and a scowl, she makes it clear not to speak.  
Instead he laughs lightly and raises his hands in defense. “Okay, I won’t.” She laughs right back at him. She does not want to be treated as a damsel, and yet he feels the need to protect her. Part of her loves that about him, but part of her is annoyed. It’s a fine line to walk. As her husband and father to her child, he has a right to be concerned, she will not deny him that right, just as he will not treat her as a weak woman.  
With the help of the horses, Ben and the prisoner are hoisted up and head back to pick up the other two prisoners. One unconscious, two dead, and one walking they make quite the sight returning to the post.  
With a chuckle, the lead officer once more shakes his head, “We really are going to miss you two.” Diefenbaker whines and is greeted by a ruffling of his ears, “Yes Dief, we will miss you two.”  
Margret smiles ruffling the fur as well, “Well, if I remember my paperwork days, it will take a while to get that transfer process. So you will still have us around for quite a bit.”  
He chuckles again to the old phrase of, ‘can’t get rid of us THAT quick.’  
Margret smirks, “Yeah, thought you would enjoy that news.”   
“Go fill out your paper work, Inspector,” he mock-scoffs to her.

Margret makes her way over to the desk Ben is seated at and begins filling out one of the forms. “I still need to come back here to ‘recharge my batteries’, so to speak,” he half-pleas.  
With a beaming smile, she rubs her taught belly, “Let me recover from this event of you ‘recharging your batteries.’ ”  
Benton blushes hard and another officer laughs heartily.  
A few more lines into the forms, Ben glances to her, “Does your family know about us?” Softly she shakes her head. “Why not?”  
She can’t look at him and instead looks down to her hands toying with her pen. “I was on this great career path. My father is a powerful man in Ottawa. My sister lives in Windsor and always has everyone over to her house for a grand Thanksgiving dinner.” She sighs still not looking up to him, “I wasn’t ready to tell them I was somewhat settled down.”  
Now she does look up to him to see if he is hurt by her confession. What she sees is him very curious. Not upset that she didn’t tell her family about him (per say), but that she didn’t tell her family that she married at all.  
Her hand takes his and lays it on their future, “I’m not that career driven girl they knew anymore. I don’t know if my dad will understand that I’ve let my heart lead me this time instead of my power hungry desires.”  
Benton has never met her father and thus has nothing to contribute to that part of her statement. What he can contribute to it the part where he has made an impact in her change of goals for her life.  
“You are going to be a wonderful mother and I am privileged to stand by your side as you do so.” She leans in and presses her forehead to his.

 

~~8~~ Months Pass ~~8~~   
*Windsor, Ottawa*

Here they stand hand in hand on the curb of the flagstone walkway leading up to a very large house. Margret doesn’t move just staring at the house.  
“Meg?” Ben squeezes her hand trying to find the right words to support her with.  
Her grip is crushing on his hand, “I would rather go back to that courtroom only me wearing the bomb this time.” She looks up to him and gives a weak smile, “Or even a run away train carrying and nuclear bomb.”  
His shoulders slump a little. As much as that is a compliment, it also shows just how tense she is to face her family. She turns back to face the double oak doors with etched beveled glass doors. “They are good people, really they are. They will good for a child to grow up around.”  
“But…?” Ben can hear underlying in her tone.  
“I don’t want to hear, ‘see I told you so’. I don’t want to hear I made a mistake chosing family over career.” Her head drops down to look at her feet enclosed in simple pumps, “I don’t want to disappoint them.”  
“Do you want to go back home and come to them on another day?”   
Instead of answering she looks turns to face him with her own question. Her seven month rounded belly nearly touches him as he soothes her arms, “Do you? Are you ready for this?”  
He tries to give her a confident smile but it’s weak. “I’m really scared.”  
She giggles not only for her own nervousness but the fact he does look scared. “YOU?! Constable Benton Fraser of the Great North? With all the criminals you have taken down single handedly, roughing and slogging it through the wilds of forest and concrete Chicago, all those wounds you have received in the line of duty and now one family dinner has you scared?”  
Instead of teasing her back about her own fears to this ‘family dinner‘, he joins her fear. A banded hand lays softly on their child, “I didn’t care what criminals thought of me. I don’t care what my superiors in the RCMP think of me now. Let them all catch me, try to kill me or my career I will see justice done. But this is completely different. This is forever. They are my family now.” Margret watches him look into the future she currently carries as his voice goes very soft, “They are the only family our child will ever have.” Sheepishly he looks up to her, “I can’t afford to screw this up. I do care what they think of me.”  
“Oh Ben…”  
She reaches out stroking his proud cheek. Of all the games she had to play to get where she did in her career and the love and care she had for her family… now he needs support. Slipping her hand further back, she threads her fingers into his dark hair to cup the back of his head and pull him down for a kiss of encouragement.   
His hands slide around her waist to pull them closer together as a thank you and lending his own support right back at her. Slow yet deep the kiss steals away both of their fears to be replaced by forever’s love.  
When the front door opens, the married couple are oblivious. Even when the patriarch of the Thatcher family comes down the steps, they still are lost in their own little warm supportive world.  
“Ah-HEM!”  
That stills the kiss with two sets of flaming cheeks. They roll to press their foreheads together and look deep into each other’s amused eyes. “Time to face the music?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {No I haven’t forgotten about this story, just got my muse waylaid. And yes there is still more to come.}

Making Our Way Home 10  
  
  
  
   Margret Fraser blushes and stands up looking into her husband’s sheepish face.   He feels it too.  “I feel like I just got caught coming home late from a date.”  
   Her husband gives her a light laugh dropping a supportive hand to her lower back as she turns.  
   “Marg….,” her father stops in his tracks as he sees his daughter’s full figure face him.   “Mar-Margret?”  
    Softly she nods stepping towards him, “Yes Daddy, it’s me.”  
    A bright smile breaks out from him and he closes the distance wrapping his arms securely around her.  “Oh Meg!”  
    Benton stands to the side allowing the father and daughter have their reuniting moment.  Looking up to the house, he sees the front windows and doorway filled with faces of many ages watching the reunion on the front walk in the frosty air.  
    Some how in the mist of holding his daughter close, the father remembers another body near him.   He stands up straight but keeps his arm securely around his daughter, “My apologies.   Walter  -Walt- Thatcher.”  
     Ben takes the hand of his father-in-law warmly, “Benton Fraser.”  
     With a laugh, Walt releases the Mounty’s hand and rolls it towards the house, “Come in.  We should get you both out of the cold.”    
     Between the father and daughter a beaming smile is shared which warms Ben’s heart immensely.  The first step to this reunion is just what Meg needs.   Walt shoos some of the family members back to give Meg, Ben and Dief room to enter and remove their jackets.   Gwen takes them stowing them in the closet with her own warm smile for her sister and her expected husband.  
      Margret looks stunning in a designer pink maternity dress.  Benton looks smashing in his thick snow white cotton sweater and dark slacks.  
      With a clap of his hands, Walt announces, “The prodigal daughter has returned!!”  
       A warm cheer goes out and Margret blushes badly reaching for Ben’s hand for a bit of strength.   Both are nervous for what they know is coming next.  
       The cheer dies down putting Meg on the spot to introduce the man at her side.   Gwen gives a bit of a nudge to start.  “Meg, you brought a friend?”  
       Meg looks to Ben to prepare him what is coming next, he gives her a smile and a squeeze of reassurance.  With a deep breath, Meg raises her left hand, “I’ve brought my husband.”  
       A gasp goes through the room.  Margret Thatcher actually tied herself to one man and is now going to be a family woman!   With a sharp intake, she warns him quietly, “Just a name, not a rank right now, alright?   That can come later.”  
       He gives a soft nod to accepting that.   One social hurdle at a time.  He lays a hand to his chest, “Benton Fraser,” then lays it towards their fluffy companion, “Diefenbaker.”   Several sniggers go out knowing the ‘dog’ was named for the highest ranking officer of the RCMP; Margret’s occupation.  
        While the adults pull and tug Meg and Ben into hugs and kisses, Dief marches himself into the nest of kids and lets them snuggle and crawl into his warm fur.   When Ben is let go and Meg dragged off, he makes his way over to another room where the kids have coaxed Dief away.  She can’t help but smile seeing him pulled away by the more innocent members of the family.   A couple of the adults glance over as he wanders away, but the sisters are just too interested in catching up with Meg to ponder more.  
  
      About an hour later Margret makes her way down to the children’s bedroom where she finds Ben retelling a tall tale of the Inuit. A three year old girl is snuggled into the wolf both of them sound asleep.   Ben’s wife just leans on the door frame watching him.  The four boys and one other girl are completely entranced by his story.  
      One of Margret’s other sisters, Mary, softly comes up behind her watching the scene and whispers, “Wow, not exactly the type I pegged you for.”  
      Meg sighs warmly, “Me neither, but when you lose your heart, what do you do?”  
      Ben notices them and looks up, “Dinner time?”  
     Mary nods and tells the kids, “Yep.  Time to wash up.”  
      Dief is still dead to the world and the little one is holding tightly to his fur in her sleep.   Mary grabs a blanket from the bed and covers both canine and kid.  Ben shakes his head, “Spoiled wolf.”  
      Mary cocks a brow in confusion, “Wolf?”  
      Ben grimaces that maybe the mother will be worried about his half-wild pet alone with her child. “Half.   He’s also a bit deaf, too.”  
      Tina snuffles in her sleep, but the wolf gives a soft noise and she gives a sigh settling back in.   Mary gives Ben a satisfied expression, “Well no wonder he fits in.”   She pats his shoulder just to make it settled she isn’t worried about Diefenbaker.    
      Meg sags a bit into Ben’s arm of comfort and tells her sister, “We’ll be there in a moment.”  
      Mary closes the bedroom door halfway and heads to join the others.   Resting her rounding frame into his comfort, Ben gets kicked by his unborn child.   He smiles and rubs a thumb over that spot, “Hey, hey there.  Be nice to your mother.”  
       She helps him soothe that spot, “Are you having a good time?”  
       He hums, “They are great kids.”  
       Meg giggles, “They are going to be mad when you go to sit at the grownup’s table.   They really want to talk to you.”  
       He nods understanding it’s time for him to face the adult inquisition as to who this man is that could make Margret Thatcher derail her carefully laid career plans.  “Meg, the truth is going to come out, you know.”  
      She nods.  “I know.”  
      He takes a deep sigh, “Besides, I have to report to my new post at 18:00.  You know how those supervisors can be about new reassignments being late.”  
       Mary has come back down the hall to tell them everyone is waiting, when she hears this last bit.  
       Meg laughs and gives him a light slap to the bold chest.  “Come on, Ben.”  
        Just as they are heading down the hall, the doorbell rings.   “Ben?”   Walt calls up the staircase.   Meg and Ben move a bit swifter and then stall when they see the new arrival to the house.  
        “Ray?”  Ben gasps.  
         Ray throws his arms open wide, “BENNY!”  
        With a check to Meg, he sees this was her doing.   With an openly bold kiss to his wife, pulls back smiling, “I love you so much!”  
     She laughs and he dashes down the stairs to embrace his friend extra tight.   Everyone stares between Ray, Ben, and Meg.  All three of them are brimming with tears.  
     Walt asks again, “Benton?”  
     Quickly pulling his respectful poise together, Ben introduces the new guest, “My apologies.  Ray Vecchio is a close friend of mine that I haven’t seen in over a year.  We used to work together.”  
      Ray shoots his friend a confused look so Ben leans in and whispers, “They don’t know I’m RCMP yet.”  
       Meg makes her way down the stairs and Ray steps towards her, “Inspector-- I mean Margret.  You always do look good.” He gives her a careful but warm hug.   Pulling back, he swipes a tear away, “But you look absolutely stunning carrying my best friend’s love.”  
       She reaches for another hug from him knowing that really did come from deep within his heart.   Stepping back, Ray reaches into his pocket and hands over a package to Ben.  
      “I changed my mind on mailing it to you.   I wasn’t sure how reliable the dogsled service was out there.”  
       Tearing into it, Ben’s shoulders sag.    It’s a leather bound journal with huge BF embossed into it.   Ray lays a hand on the journal making Ben look directly at his friend, “You have to promise me you won’t wait until you are dead for your son -or daughter- to know you.   Promise me?”  
       Laying his own hand over Ray’s after all the long deep conversations they have had about their fathers, “I promise, Ray, I promise.”  
      Ray turns back to Meg and gives her a small box beaming.   “You were missing a piece to your set.”   He motions to her hand and then her pendant.   Confused, Meg opens it and sees the tiniest real gold dipped maple leaves on earring posts.   Her whole face daws at Ray knowing right where to touch her.     
      Some of the family is taking this in getting a better picture of this character named Benton Fraser and who Margret has been while away from them.  
      Ray roots around in his pocket and hands out two more gifts.   The Beanie Baby white wolf he gives to Meg, “This is for the baby,” to Ben he hands a huge box of Milk Duds, “And this is for Dief.   Where is he?”  
        Ben can’t help but shake his head at the candy, “That’s not funny, Ray.”   Meg gives them a confused  but Ben just shakes his head, “I’ll explain later.”  With that, they are ushered to the main table and an extra place is set for Ray beside Ben.  
  
~~0~~  
     Dinner goes along smoothly with Ben occasionally checking his watch.   Finally he leans towards his wife, “It’s time.”  
     She nods and he turns to Ray quietly, “Could you give me a lift?”  The Chicago Police Officer nods knowing it will be their chance to talk alone as well.  Together the three begin to push back from the table.  
    Ben turns to the host, “I’m sorry, but I must be going off to work now.  I’ve had a delightful day and will see you again soon.”  
    Ray dips his head as well and tells them with all sincerity, “Thank you as well for allowing me into your home. It has been a real pleasure to meet Ben’s new family.”    
     Margret walks him to the door and gives them both a last hug and kiss.  Ray traipses down the steps giving the married couple a moment alone.   Ben squeezes her hands. “Are you going to be alright?”   He knows how nervous she was about showing up to a family even surprising them all by being pregnant and married.  
     Meg nods squeezing back, “Yes.  This went better than I expected.  I know I haven’t cross the major hurdle yet.”   She gives him a rueful smile, he squeezes.   “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
    He nods and leans in for a tender kiss.   While he faces his first new post assignment, she will hopefully getting some rest.  “Don’t over do it, alright?   We’re here for a long time and so there’s always tomorrow.”     
    She nods and flicks a hand towards Ray, “Don’t be late.”   He takes a deep breath and reluctantly leaves his wife on the doorstep of her family’s home alone getting into Ray’s rental car.  
  
      Beth wraps an arm around daughter’s shoulder as she steps back into the warm main room and guides her to a couch before the roaring fireplace.  The others are all still in the dinning room as Dief lightly tips himself into the room and up to Meg’s side on the couch.  Beth smiles giving the wolf a ruffle to his head and drops a magazine into Meg’s lap, “So Margret, truth time…”  
    Once more, Meg feels like she’s been caught red handed, only this time she literally has.   There staring back at her is Constable Benton Fraser on the front cover of a law enforcement publication honoring him for the train incident.  
     Beth gives a soft poke to her growing grandchild,  “So how far along are you and how long have you actually been married?”  
     Meg slumps still looking at the magazine.  She remembers that photo shoot and how tense Ben was.   So prim and taught making him look so elegant and yet unnaturally poised.  She knew he was most uncomfortable and all she wanted to do was kiss him until he loosened up again under her touch.   She wanted to feel his tense hot passion for her.   A passion that she was able to fully release later as a married pair.  Completely unstrung, he loses all poise and abandons reservations to release all his passionate love on her.   Enough love to create their child.  
     “Meg?”   Her mother prods hesitantly.  
     “It’s not like that, Mom.”   She turns the magazine over.   “Ben and I were married over a year ago.   Ray was the best man.   I really am only seven months along.”  
     Beth is not mad, but she is pressing for more details, “You were his superior, weren’t you?”  
     “Yes,” is the soft sighed answer.  “There’s so many ways he superior to me.   I found that in the last couple years.”  
    “Apparently,” Mary flops into one chair and Gwen another leaving Meg to blush and her mother to snicker.  
    Gwen ignores Mary pushing her own question out, “So where have you been for the last couple years?   Dad has been anxious when you don‘t call.”  
     Meg looks down to the magazine until she hears the intake of someone’s breath preparing to lay into her again.  “Ben asked me to go home with him.   So after I was removed from my post at the Chicago Consulate, we went to the Northwest Territory.”   With a blushing smile she looks to each of the married women, “It’s very beautiful out there, but also very remote.   The time has given me a much better understanding of him.  I have always respected him, but now I understood him.   We would have stayed longer, but I missed you.   He…transferred for me.”   She looks down to her rounding belly, “Us.  Family.”  
     “So you resigned,” the deep voice states the fact making all turn to look at the patriarch of the family.  The one who had the most influence in Margret Thatcher’s career plans.  
     Her head droops, “Yes.”  
     The sisters leave but the mother stays as the father comes before his daughter.  Dief looks up to him and lays the ears back in warning.   Lowering to a crouch, he acknowledges the guard first, “I will not harm her, Diefenbaker.”  Dief watches closely as the large hand lays over the maple leaf banded one laying on a captured image of a decorated RCMP member.   “Margret, did you think I would be upset?”  
       Meg takes a slow breath and looks into his eyes, “Yes.”  
       With this, Dief gets down giving his spot to the father who does not let go of his daughter’s hand.    If anything, he puts his other arm around her shoulder so that she leans against him.  “Honey, from what I read, he is a good man.  He wears the uniform with pride and honor.  If he treats my daughter and grandchild with as much love and respect as he does for the RCMP, then you have my blessing.”   Meg now sags against him.  With a kiss to her temple he hums, “I’m proud of you for making a good choice.”     
       Its her mother to ask the important question. “So when did you know you were in love?”  
       Meg pulls away and rolls up the magazine with a grumble, “The moment he told me he wouldn’t wear the new brown uniform and I fired him for it.”   Walt roars with laughter and Beth gapes her daughter’s name.  
  
~~0~~  
        Ray follows Ben’s directions to his new post.   “Nice family, Benny.  They sound like solid and good people.”  
       Ben nods but is a bit quiet, “Meg is a bit afraid of how they will take the news she resigned to marry….me.”  
     Ray laughs, “Ben, you are an idiot.  They know exactly who you are!”  
     The brows worry staring at Ray for further explanation.  For that the American flicks his hand, “The train thing that made the cover of the magazine?   They had all the publications around the house, probably because of Margret‘s piece of the article, but I saw the mother point to the magazine and then to you.  Oh they know exactly who you are, Constable Benton Fraser hero of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police!”  
       Ben closes his eyes and rubs his burning face while his friend laughs on. “Ray thanks for coming. I really needed to see you again.”  
      Ray’s laugh slows to a smirk, “Looks like you’ll be here for awhile and Chicago’s not that far away so, who knows when I might show back up again.”  
       Ben tips his head to his best friend and returns the smirk, “You do that.   You know you are always welcome at my place.”   As the car pulls up to the station, Ben gives a last smirk, “With Meg in charge of the accommodations it is more up to your style.”     
    Ray laughs heartily and  knocks a fist into his friend’s shoulder, “Count on it for sure then.”   Ben reaches over for a tight embrace and then heads off to his post.  
     Ray calls out the door, “Hey, Benny, try not to get fired on the first day.”   Ben only scowls good naturedly to that before disappearing inside the main entry.   Hopefully his time in Chicago has helped with this new city posting.  
  
~~0~~  
      In the morning, Margret arrives to pick up Ben (seeing how they only have one vehicle at the moment).  She makes her way down the familiar halls of her first post.   A former college sees her just as Ben does too.  “Inspector Thatcher!” the college grips her hand, “It’s been a long time!”  
      She smiles and shakes the hand back, “Yes, it sure has.”  
     “I know your family is here in Windsor, are you planning to transfer back?”  
      Its there that she sees her dark headed husband come into view and she steps up to him while continuing the conversation with the other, “Um, no.   I have a new title now.”  
      “Really?!”   The college is excited to hear of her promotion.  
       Meg slips her hand into Ben’s and with a deep breath, makes it proudly public.  With her father and family’s support, she will not be ashamed that she gave up her career climb for family.  “I’m now Mrs. Benton Fraser, I’m no longer an Inspector.”  
       That really surprises the other.  Margret Thatcher pregnant, not too surprising but for her to give up her career to be a wife and mother, that is a shock.  
        The silence is broken by Ben acknowledging his superior, “Is there anything else you need sir, or should I just report tomorrow afternoon?”  
       Still the officer gapes a little, “No, no, tomorrow is fine, Constable.”  
        Gripping each other’s hands tightly, Ben casts a glance to her beaming smile, “I take it the cat’s out of the bag?”  
       She laughs lightly, “Apparently they all knew as soon as you introduced yourself.”  
      “And..?”  Ben is waiting for the assessment.  
      Meg leans in to kiss his cheek, “They adore you.   More than that, they are fine with the choice I have made.”  
        A huge sigh of relief washes over his face and an audible sigh comes out.  He’s more relieved of her self assessment than that of the others.  He wants her to be happy with her choice, but seeing how her family has embraced and supported it, is a huge wave of relief.  He leans in and gives her his own supportive kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Making Our Way Home 11

　

A few weeks later inside the Fraser Apartment….

The fire is roaring leaving the room to be lit by just it’s light alone. Dief is laying on Ben’s bedroll near enough and dozing in the flickering light. Sitting on the floor beside him, back resting against the couch leg, Benton is writing in the journal Ray gave him. A soft smile comes to him as he sets both pen and book down into his lap. Adding a soft sigh, he inhales the scent of warm wood, a homely scent.

A glint catches his eye causing him to look down into his lap. There he sees the glint again pulling his smile broader. Some how, fire light seems to cause the engraved overlapping maple leaves in his wedding band to sparkle brighter, even going to so far to cast a few dots to the ceiling.

His attention is pulled from the sparkling ring when Dief lifts his head. For a deaf wolf, he still knows when his mistress is coming home. Keys jiggle the lock next bringing Ben swiftly to his stocking feet. By the time he makes it to the entry, she is already inside and closing the door again.

"I’m fine," she tries to push his concern aside.

The husband knows better than to argue with the independent strong woman, still he reaches for the gift bags over flowing her hands from the baby shower he could not attend due to an emergency at work. Likewise, the wife knows better than to argue with her chivalrous husband helping her.

Reaching to help her bulking form out of the long wool coat as she drops the rest of her personal gear to the bench he softly asks, "Did you have a good time?"

Instead of verbally responding, Meg kicks her pumps off and slides her arms around her husband’s waist. Naturally he wraps his own arms around her finishing the enclosure and nuzzling into her cool hair.

"I brought you both cake."

"Um, hum." But neither moves just soaking up the scent and warm of each other.

Well that is until Dief’s nose goes towards the bag with the cake. Ben can’t help but chuckle seeing he won’t be getting any after all. "How about some tea?"

Silently she nods and steps back to let him do that for her. It might be a bit more difficult for her, but she knows this is one of Ben’s favorite spots and she has to admit, she does enjoy sitting on the floor before the fire as well. It reminds her so much of their time back at his home and his forest.

Lost in the fire light, she doesn’t realize time has past until Ben comes to settle down beside her with their mugs of tea. Meg moves though so that her back is to his chest and he adjusts his bent legs on either side of her own. Sipping her tea, rests against him. Sipping his own, slips a hand around her waist to lay a flat hand to her rounding belly.

Few words were ever needed between them. In the past, words only made things worse at times. Now days, touch is their communicator. Under the crackle of embers, light dancing along the walls, the little life fluttering under their hands, words need not be spoken at all. First he just nuzzles his lips from her nape to neck and then rubs his chin into her shoulder to hum out a song for both his wife and child. Tears of joy slip down her face to feel his vibrations of love.

Most of the night is spent this way just snuggling together silently before the firelight. Midnight finds them both asleep on the floor with Dief now on the couch and Bob Fraser on the bedroll.

"Son?"

Slowly Ben blinks his eyes open to look at his ghost of a father. "Dad? Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in ages."

Margret also awakens but she doesn’t move just listening to the conversation.

Bob smiles encouragingly, "Benton, you won’t need me anymore and came to tell you this so you won‘t worry." Ben starts to move, but his father’s hand to his shoulder holds him back down. "Don’t awaken her. She needs her rest as much as you do."

Ben swallows down his fear of losing his dad again, glancing to his wife and back up again. "What do you mean I won’t need you any more? I always needed you and you were never there."

Sadly Bob looks down, "I know." With a deep inhale raises his head and proudly looks deeply to his only son, "But you aren’t me. We may share some things but in others we are vastly different. You are going to be a much better father than I ever dreamed I could be. Your wife is a good match for you as well, Son."

Benton feels his hand gripped by a smaller one but doesn’t realize she is fully awake too focused on the ghost trying to leave…again. "Dad how can you say all that? I don’t know what to do."

Bob cups the chin, "Yes you do. Learn from my mistakes. Hell, you already have. Lead with your heart-"

Panting in fright, Ben shakes his head, "No! I--" Margret grips his hand very tight.

Bob huffs, "BENTON, you are making excuses!" When Ben’s ragged breaths aren’t calming, Bob presses on. "This is what true love looks like, Ben. Reminds me so much of what I felt for your mother. Look where your heart has brought you. Happiness. Family, and not just this little one but hers as well. Now, tell me what names you have chosen?"

Benton is still shaking his head knowing this is the last time he will see his father until he too passes on. After all this time of cursing and spitting his father’s name out, now he really doesn’t want him to go.

Both are surprised to hear Meg answer. "Caroline or Raymond."

"You heard us?" Both ask staring at her.

Meg sits up carefully, "Hey, I’m a Fraser too now."

Bob’s gaze softens immensely for his daughter in law. "You remind me so much of Benton’s mother. A strong woman who could keep me in line and loved dear Ben with all she had."

The husband and wife turn to each other. Neither one sees Bob fade into the firelight. When they do turn back, he is gone…. Gone for good. Ben holds Meg a little closer as a silent tear falls from his tightly closed eye.

~~0~~

In the morning, Margret is still asleep on the floor with Dief at her side. Dressed for work, Ben crouches down giving the wolf an order. "Stay by her side today." He’s reluctant to leave, but knows he must provide for his family and protect his country. Dief gives his companion a lick to the hand and then lays his chin on the rounding belly to prove he will look after them both. With a last kiss to her temple, Constable Fraser heads to his post.

~~0~~

A few nights later, still in uniform, Ben shows up at Mary’s home and rings the bell. It’s the first time the family will see him in his red serge uniform. Mary’s husband John answers the door quite surprised at how sharp the Constable looks in his uniform. "OH! Benton. Come in, come in. You’re family now, no need to knock."

A little embarrassed at the open invitation, Ben swipes his Stetson off and enters. They barely make it to the living room when his legs are encircled by little arms, "Uncle BENNY!"

Shocked, he just freezes. Meg and the other wives come from the kitchen hearing the commotion. With an endearing look to him being mobbed, she smiles warmly to his strained predicament. He just gives her a warning look back, tossing his hat at her as the children drag him away for more stories.

Its about an hour before Meg comes to rescue him. He’s sitting on the back step of the porch showing the boys how to whittle an animal out of a stick. He’s just finishing the antlers to a moose before handing it to little Sarah. With puppy dog eyes, the little girl hugs him tightly.

Silently still, Meg looks on all of this. She’s just about to move when Michael asks Ben a question. "So how did you meet Aunt Margret?"

Picking up another stick, Ben’s a little nervous to tell an innocent his heart. "At the consulate in Chicago."

Neil wrinkles his nose up at his new uncle. "That’s a long way from the Northwest Territory."

With a deep sigh, Ben nods making his first cut. "Yes, it is."

Patrick, another slightly older nephew, knows Margret is there and that Ben still doesn’t, so he presses forth with his next question. "What’s she like at work? I mean, from your stories, you have a lot of adventures. Her job sounds kind of boring."  
Ben gives a nod understanding that perspective. "Maybe, but it’s also very important work."

Middle Michael (not knowing his aunt is behind him) huffs, "I just never imagined Aunt Margret getting married. She’s prissy like Mom but just so much more…rigid, cold. I don‘t get it."

A sparkle lights up in Ben’s eye remembering the tenacity and fire in Meg during some of their adventures. He smirks, "Oh gosh NO! Meg is anything but prissy!" It slips out almost as a whisper with complete admiration for her.

Patrick smiles with a glance back to her blushing. To encourage the conversation, niggles again. "Like what?"

Ben carefully keeps his eyes on the stick before him making sure his cuts are perfect and hoping his flaring emotions don’t show.

Before he can say anything though, Dief turns his head and gives a welcoming sound to someone behind his master. Three more cuts, eyes still on the stick, Ben smirks, "Enjoying my interrogation, Inspector Fraser?" Two more cuts, "Remember a man can only hold off so long before he spills vital information." There’s a warning to his tone but what does her in is the turned head over his shoulder and the look that goes straight for her heart.

Finishing her off, he answers the young boys’ questions with all the admiration he can project. "You should see the Inspector pitch an egg or fire a rifle. It’s enough to bring any Mounty to their knees."

Michael sees his ‘prissy Aunt Margret’s’ expression is anything but hard or cold. She’s melting against the door frame with her doey eyes drawn to the man in Serge. Michael is a bit surprised at the information Ben revealed but more surprised that Ben’s tone and encouragement to her strengths could melt her like a spring thaw.

Mary comes up behind Meg, "Okay kids, time to wash up!" This may break the children from staring at their aunt and uncle, but it also has Meg stepping aside to let them pass.

Ben turns to tiny Tina sitting beside him with the unfinished stick in his hand and folding up his knife. "After dinner I’ll finish this bunny for you."

"Okay!" and she waits. Once he has the stick and knife tucked into his pocket she holds her hands up for him to carry her into the house for dinner. Her trust in him swells his heart so very much.

This is the family Bob was talking about. Meg closes the door behind them, but slips her arm around his waist as Tina plays with his lanyard knot laying her head to his shoulder. In a short amount of time it will be his own child curling into his arms for comfort and he can hardly stand the wait!

~~0~~

Christmas Time….

An official RCMP function and Ben is late (got caught up in an incident) to escort his well recognized wife among other higher up officers. Even though she has resigned, she is still a decorated member of the RCMP family along with her family being movers and shakers of the community.

With a last tug to his dress uniform, elegantly steps into the reception. There may be a lot of dignitaries and gorgeous women here, but there is only one his eyes search for. And there she is:

Red serge and his own heart surges! RCMP red velvet with black piping and dotted with gold buttons down the side of the floor length skirt. The elegant jacket with the gold camisole underneath just accents her pregnant beauty. To top it all off, she wears the tiny gold maple leaf pendant and Ray’s matching earrings.

Even in a sea of crimson Mounties, elegant gowns and black ties, her heart can always find him. Absentmindedly, she mutters to excuse herself and they draw towards each other. Easily his hands slide into hers and his lips press to her cheek as his repeated words slip into her ear with his own voice this time, "Red suits you."

Not just her heart is set aflame. It’s going to be a long night before she can get them both home. The dark look in his own eyes lets her know this elegant affair that she normally enjoys is going to be hell on them both. He would like nothing more than to claim her lips right now. Lord does she have to lick her lip like that right now. God does he have to swallow down his own want like that too?!

The spell is broken for the moment as two different people pull the husband and wife apart. Still they can feel the heat from each other across the room.

~0~

Finally they make it home. He has one of her hands as his other slams the door shut. Her heart skips a beat to see him aggressive. Not dangerously of course, just hungry as his mouth makes a feast of her own and his hands do of her thick waist. Its her hand that sends his hat soaring to the couch.

He pulls back to growl into her neck, "How could you DO that too me?!" and buries his maw in.

With a gasp, she blinks and chucks her shoes, "Wha-what do you mean?"

Large hands grabble with gold buttons with smaller ones fight the brass ones. "You know I love you in serge."

The nip is extra sharp making her yelp and pinch back. "Same to you, Benton!"

The kisses are harsh, fierce, passionate! Suspenders are shoved aside, skirt dropped, boots roughly unlaced, camisole cast aside…. A trail of wool, silk, velvet, and cotton lead to a hot steaming shower.

Under the warmth and suds, aching back and swollen belly are massaged. Under the heat, powerful shoulders and battle scars are soothed until the water turns cold. The passion does not cool though. If anything, it intensifies when continued under the covers.

Nothing more glorious than to see his wife swollen by the product of their love, arching and crying out for more and more of his intoxicating touch. Nothing more than sexy than to see him enraptured and feral in his gaze to her body distended with their budding future as he carefully yet fully sheathes their passionate joining.

"Ben…..!"

"Meg…..!"

Pregnancy only intensifies the love making this night leaving them crooning and gasping in the hard crest of release.

　

~0~

The dawn of morning finds the lovers entwined. Margret is sound asleep but Ben cupped behind her knows he has a duty to up hold. More than reluctant, he pulls himself away and quickly rinses off. Picking his way back to the living room, finds his boots and dons his attire. Finding his hat on the couch, he looks over the back, back into the bedroom where his wife still sleeps soundly naked under the warm covers. Silently he returns to kneel by her side giving her sleepy face a stroke. He will never get used to the fact he has this incredible woman in his life.

She lays a hand over his giving a groggy order. "Don’t be late. Mary‘s house, sixteen hundred."

With a soft kiss to her lips he smiles, "I’ll do my best."

She knows he means that as long as something doesn’t come up that needs his services. His honor to duty is of course one of his greatest turn-ons but also one of her biggest grumblings. How many incidences did his honor and duty get her post involved in? Now it’s her turn to stroke his cheek. "I should have known better than to marry a Mounty,"

He smiles to her ordering him. "Me too."

Dief nuzzles up between them getting in on the attention. Meg chuckles and scoots back enough to allow Dief to lay beside her. Ben has to admit to see tough Meg snuggle into his wolf does melt him. He gives her a kiss and him a scratch between the ears. "I’ll see you both later."

Meg tugs his hand though getting a deeper kiss reminiscent of last night’s passion. Ben growls fighting the urge to call in sick and shove the wolf off the bed. "Damn." She giggles back at him as he slumps to the front door.

~0~

When Margret and Diefenbaker leave the apartment, she finds a rather disturbing note tapped to her front door. Down at the station, Benton finds a matching one taped to his locker as he comes off duty. No stranger to threats, both of them are wary but not ready to call in the authorities just yet. It could just be someone trying to rile them up not actually harm them. Still….

Margret arrives at Mary’s home with a load of packages for Christmas Eve events. John and Walt help her unload the trunk. What shakes her is finding another note inside. She’s able to hide it from the men, no need to worry them, but she knows she needs to tell Ben.

When he finally arrives, he can feel it in the air. Something is not right. With a sharp eye he scans the street front, naked trees and anything else. He may not be able to see it, but he can certainly feel it but he phone in a ‘feeling‘ he must have fact.

He may enter the house easily enough, but he locks the door behind him. Benton is not going to worry his wife, but when he steps out onto the back porch where she is stringing cranberries and popcorn with the young girls he can see it in her eye. The Mounties in them both sense it. Something is in the air that neither can pin point.

If it had just been them back in Chicago or even in the forest it would be one thing, but here among family with their own on the way, this is beyond bad. This is sick. Villains are one thing, but sick psychopaths are something completely different. Both of them have made their fair share of enemies but bringing them to this extended family….

"Benton! You made it!" Beth kisses his cheek and shoves warm coco and a cookie in his hand. "You are off work, stop looking so serious and have some fun."

"Yes Ma’am." He mutters into his drink being pulled back inside.

Meg gives him a warm smile back trying to quell her own apprehensions aside as well. Maybe it’s just been too long since she has seen action that is setting her up. Hormones playing with her senses and all that, so she tells herself, but she saw it on his face as well.

Ben tries to follow his mother-in-law’s advice and his wife’s motions of relaxing with the family. Still, that itch to his ear won’t go away.

What is it?!


	12. Chapter 12

Trying to shove his tingling sensations aside and give himself an excuse to survey the area without drawing too much attention, Ben approaches the flock of boys gathering around the cookie plate.

"Do you want to see your Aunt Margret in action?"

They all look up at him like he’s lost his mind but of course nod! He gives them a finger to the lips but motions for them to get their jackets on. They sneak out through the mud room, into the backyard and hunch behind the snowman. Dief is absolutely LOVING the snow and trees with the kids!

With hushed voices, the boys and Mounty make their snowballs stacking them up. Ben looks around with a critical eye but still does not see the answer to his tingling.

With another finger to his lips, lobs his first snowball hitting Margret square to the shoulder blades. Instantly she drops her string and whirls. "PATRICK!"

The boys fail at stifling their giggles behind to snowman. That sends her and the girls down the steps and after the boys. Patrick lobs one at his sister Sarah.

"NEIL!" She squeals as the snow trickles down her neck.

Ben lobs another hitting Meg in the shoulder this time. "MICHAEL!"

 

*CRACK* A rifle shot pierces the tree behind the former Inspector’s shoulder. "FRASER!" instinctually she calls out the order pulling the young girls behind the tree.

Likewise Ben pulls the three boys further into the snow bank. Patrick (the oldest) looks up to the trained professional. "That wasn’t a snowball, was it?"

Scanning the area carefully, Ben only replies curtly, "No." When he can’t see anything he calls out just one word. "SIR!" only to be answered by a shot through the snowman’s head.

It’s a call for many reasons. One to make sure his wife was alright. A second was to make sure she’s in heightened professional mode as well. Lastly, to let her know he is.

Swiftly and softly he tells the three boys under his care, "Give me your knives." Staying squashed into the snow they swiftly dig into their pockets and hand them over. Margret calls to Dief who is at her side in nothing flat. Luckily his white fur hides him against the snow from the sniper.

"Take the girls into the house," and points to the open door. Softly, as not to scare the younger children she tells them, "Tag, Diefenbaker’s it!"

Dief runs first to the boys with the girls following him. From there, Ben picks up Tina and shoves her into Patrick’s arms. "Lock the door behind you and tell your Grandfather ‘lockdown’. He’ll know what to do."  
"Uncle Ben, I know what it means too. But what about--"  
Ben smiles, "The Inspector and I will be fine. Go." He might have said it with confidence, but he isn’t fully. With a silent flick of his hand, Dief runs for the open door with the children right behind his fluffy tail. Ben and Meg are seriously hoping the sniper will not fire on children.

As they run, Michael glances back in time to see the Constable throw his revolver to the former Inspector and pull a hunting knife from his boot to fling it at someone firing off a couple more rounds in the Constable’s direction.

Ben takes a much better look around before flicking his knife out across the yard to nail a sniper to the fence through his forearm. With her own turn, Margret fires hitting another sniper hiding under the porch in the shoulder.

From the kitchen window, Walt calls the authorities while watching his daughter in action beside her husband. As much as his heart is full of pride, his stomach is churning in worry. They are an incredible team under dangerous assault!

With Ben’s call from a better vantage point, Meg makes her run to the house only to trip. Walt cringes rushing to the door opening it, but she keeps firing at another sniper crouched at the front corner of the house. Ben keeps going with the boys’ pocket knives hitting one sniper in a tree and missing (at first) to one peeping over the neighbor‘s fence, but getting him the second time.

With the last knife gone, the firing stops. Ben crawls towards her but she’s hidden pretty good with not enough cover for him as well. "Sir?" then grimaces to croon to her properly, "Margret?"

Injured she groans back, "Benton…" Swiftly he belly crawls to her side in the rubble of the snowman. His expression says it all. With a tearful pained chuckle she hisses, "It’s just my stupid ankle."

"I’ve got you now," in nothing is on his knees cradling her to his arms and then swiftly sprinting to the porch where Walt yanks the door open.

Just before they cross the threshold, they hear it: a car peeling off down the street. With a pounding fist to his shoulder she demands to be dropped, "You go get him Fraser! Don’t you let him get away with THIS! I‘m FINE, GO!"

"Give her here," the father holds his arms open for his daughter.

Ben takes a moment to kiss her swiftly before depositing her into the older guardian’s arms. In a sprint he is down the stairs, and around the side of the house, and out of sight.

Margret bites her lip burying her face into her father’s shoulder. Patrick closes and locks the door behind them joining the others ducked down.

"Meg?" The concerned father knows his daughter well enough even if it has been years since she has been under his roof.

"Is-is he g-gone?" She pants out.

Beth is at Margret’s side in nothing flat. "Yes. Why?"  
A moan of pain grimaces out as she clutches her father’s shoulder tightly. "Get me to the hospital."

Even though the parents are coddling their worried children with John on the phone with the authorities, a unified gasp goes out to one of theirs being shot.

Beth is the one to address her most stubborn of offspring. "Margret Anne, why did you lie to your husband?!"

Even though she is in great pain, the professional in her knows best. There is a dark cold gaze to her eyes, "Do you want those bastards caught who shot at your family? Then you want the best and that is Fraser. He’s the best tracker there is and he will not stop until he has secured them." Another contraction and another growl. "Besides, this labor could take hours."

A wail of sirens stops all other arguments to her situation. When the RCMP officers make it to the kitchen with their medic, the former Inspector points a finger at the Sergeant in charge. "Don’t you DARE tell Fraser until this is over with. Got it?"  
Swallowing down the wrath of one who was once ranked higher than him, he wisely nods, "Yes Ma’am."

~~00~~

Sure enough, it’s hours later that Constable Fraser is dropped off at the hospital entrance by a fellow RCMP. He’s out the door before the car even stops, rushing to the admittance desk. "Maternity?!"

Swiftly she gives him directions but he doesn’t listen to any of her other warnings. The fellow officer who arrives at the desk right after he leaves takes over easing the receptionist’s worries to the bolting blur of red.

Now Benton Fraser is racing up the stairs and crashing through the door on a mission to find his wife. John is standing outside one patient’s door making it easy for him to figure out where her. This time he is careful in pushing open the door.

He’s just in time to see the nurse cleaning off the baby. For once, he has no idea what to do. So many emotions rushing through him that he just can’t decide which one to focus on.

Mad that Margret didn’t tell him she was in labor. Furious at someone trying to kill his family. Upset that he missed the birth and being at her side to guide her through this like they had planned. Praise that the child is finally here…. Worry that his duty as father has full began.

"Ben…" that snaps his head to the present.

Beth pulls at his elbow bringing him to the chair at Meg’s side. She’s so tired but still and always looking so beautiful. First thing he does is look at her with love and concern.

"Shhh, it’s alright," she exhaustedly tries to ease him. "Shhh, I’ll take her."

"Her?"

Beth pushes him to the chair as the nurse lays the bundle to the mother’s arms. There in the swaddle of cotton he sees the most precious face ever to behold. Dark thick hair of both her parents, a yawn for her father…

"Caroline Rose," Margret tells them all.

"I’m all finished, Mrs. Fraser." The doctor says. "I’ll give you a few moments together before I come back give her a check-over."

"Congratulations Ben and Meg," Beth presses a hand to each parent. "I’ll go tell the others." Then gives the baby a kiss, "Welcome to the family, Caroline." With that, she is out the door and the room is plunged into silence except for the feeding of the infant.

"Ben…., I’m sorry," she’s so sorry that his missed the birth but then again not because it means he caught the assailant.

"Not now Meg, not now," he strokes a finger down the tiny cheek. "Please, just tell me this, are you alright?" There is definitely something he is biting back. Meg thinks it’s his anger at her, but it’s not that at all.

"I’m fine, honestly. Just tired from the birth is all."

"Um-hum," is all he nods keeping so many of his thoughts to himself trying to focus on what is within his grasp right now.

~0~

When Beth returns from making her phone calls to the rest of the family, she finds Ben is still in the chair but now with his stocking feet kicked up the edge of the bed. His tunic is hung up and his white thermal covered arms are holding Caroline very close to his warm chest humming softly to his infant. Beth looks down upon them both.

"Meg finally asleep?"

Ben nods.

"You know, Constable, I was afraid my strong willed daughter would be so career driven that she would never find happiness outside her career. I was very much afraid that if anything happened to that career, she would have no happiness to fall back on. I knew it would take a strong willed man to understand her."

"I heard that, Mom," the groggy new mother mutters.

"Good!" the older mother banters back. "I saw the papers about escapades in Chicago."

"Oh dear," Ben grumbles and flushes.

With a giggle, Beth continues. "I knew you had to be driving her nuts-"  
"You have no idea, Mother," Meg adjusts to pull herself more upright.

With a soft smile for her son-in-law though she touches him, "But it never occurred to me that you would see through her red."

Meg reaches out touching his hand, "It’s the serge that binds us." Beth beams seeing how in love these two fully are, as if their daughter isn’t proof enough!

 

Beth shakes her head digging into her purse and then holding out the cell phone. "I wondered if you wanted to call your friend Ray."

Ben takes the phone and swiftly punches in the memorized number.

Ray is in the Lieutenant’s office when the call comes through. Walsh hands the phone over easily with a smirk, "Ray, it’s Canada."

The Detective swipes the phone away, "FRASER!"

Ben can only chuckle lightly but says nothing else as Caroline starts to fuss in his arms. Ray can hear the fabric and snuffling.

"Hey, Benny, you still there?"

"Yeah, I’m here," the tired soft voice replies.

"Is-is that a baby I hear?" Even the Lieutenant’s perks up to the question.

Somehow making the announcement to his best friend really chokes him up. "Yes it is, Ray. I have a daughter. Caroline."

Ray sinks to the desk top. "Caroline, like your mother?"

Now his voice does crack. "Yeah."

Ray too is choked up. "How are they? Margret, you, and the baby. How are you?"

"They’re fine." He simply answers but it also answers that Ben is not. The long silence punctuates that fact even more.

"Fraser, what is going on? What aren’t you telling me?"

"Hold on a moment." Ben allows Beth to take the fuzzy infant to her mother for another feeding. With that, he rises and leaves the room. To his relief, security is on the floor as he makes his way to a patio.

Now away from his family, he can release to one who will truly understand. "Ray, a past came to attack us at Mary’s home just hours ago."  
Ray is off the desk and screeching into the phone, "WHAT?!!" That too brings the other officer to his feet begging for information.

Ben takes a deep breath and continues. "Margret and I were able to subdue four of them. I left to track down the fifth."

"Before or after the baby arrived?" Ray’s heart is racing at the news.

"The attack put her into labor. She didn’t tell me that, but sent me to go get him." With that switches the phone to the other hand seeing how this one is sweating so bad he might drop it.

That heavy silence says so much again. "What happened, Benton?"

Still he is silent rubbing into his forehead. Once more Ray pushes. The images flash and rush back to him.

"When I knew she was safely inside, I ran after the car that was pulling away. I ran to my patrol car and grabbed the rifle."  
"Whoa, back it up Fraser. You knew this was coming, didn’t you?"

He sighs and nods, "I didn’t know exactly what. There were notes at the house, my locker, the car… warnings. But they hit so fast, it wasn’t much of a warning."

Ray eases the honorable man who wouldn’t take an offensive position unless it was dire. "So you took the rifle and tracked him because you knew he would come back and finish it off, right?"

Once again the silence says more than words. Ray fills in the blanks. "You caught him, didn’t you? Mounties always get their man right?"

For once, Ben doesn’t quip back with a correction to a misplaced quote. That means something worse than the silence.

"You shot him?"

"Yes." Too quiet and too quickly answered.

"You didn’t miss, did you?" Once more he tries to ease the debriefing.

"No."

Ray knows his friend well enough to know he is torn up in taking a life. More than that, the fact his emotions lead his actions and now he is questioning if they were the right actions. Once more he sinks back down to the desk. They’ve known each other far too long to hide much.

"Let me guess, you knew she was more seriously injured than she led on?"

Shakily he responds, "Y-yes."

"But being the Inspector she is, and a parent, she wanted you to catch this guy as well?"  
Now the breath is ragged, so Ray is more careful in pressing on. The questions he is asking are not part of any standard debriefing but it is something that two friends would discuss over beers or something. "Ben, you have killed before, right?"  
"Not like this, Ray."

"Do you want me to come up there? You know I will."

There’s a deep breath and then a change in his tone, "I’ll call you about coming up in a few week--"  
"Don’t you DARE hang up on me, Fraser!"  
silence.

"Look, we are both cops here, so walk me through this. I know you will have a shooting review board and already given one statement, but this is me, your close friend. What happened?" Still nothing. "You grabbed the rifle and then what?"

Ben knows he can never get away with shoving Ray aside and certainly not now when he is probably the one person he can trust to be rational when he certainly is not.  
  
"He started to speed away, but one of the Inspector’s last shots had hit the rear quarter panel. I heard bullet hit metal when it happened. When he figured no one was following him, dropped to a speed that wouldn’t cause a scene. I knew the sound of the engine."  
"And…?"

"I knew he was going to get stuck in traffic at the coming light. If he got through that light to the highway, I would never be able to catch him. I could see the car with a fresh mark to the quarter panel. I could see the hood on the dashboard and sniper’s gloves on the steering wheel, …. I took the shot when he stopped."

"A clean shot?"

"Other than my guilt, yes."

"Was it him?"

"Rifle in the back seat, and a record to confirm it, yes."

Ray whooshes out his own relief that Ben got the right suspect. "Look I know you are running on emotions right now, but your judgment was correct. This animal was lying in wait for you and your innocent family, he had to be stopped. He knew he couldn’t take you alone, and didn’t care who else he hurt in the process. You knew he would be back and not just for you but Meg and the baby, too and anyone else who got in his way."

Ben knows Ray is trying to help and in a way it does, but still a knot of guilt lies in there. "Its good to hear your voice again, Ray."

"Don’t shut me out just yet. What else?"  
"What am I supposed to tell my daughter? I took a man‘s life on the day of her birth?"

"That you lover her very much and you would do everything within your power to protect her and her mother. Tell that to Margret too when you get her home." With a soft sigh he presses on, "Tell her what you told me too so she knows where you stand. Don’t hold back on her, let her help you through this. That‘s what you two are good at."

Ben nods into that truth. "Ben, it’s Christmas Day and you have been given a very precious gift. Go be with them. I’ll see you in a few weeks. Kiss them both for me."

"Thanks Ray," Ben actually finds a smile. "Merry Christmas to you and your‘s, too."

"Thank you. Bye, Benny." The phone closes up and the off duty officer goes back to his family.

There he sees his wife and daughter sound asleep together. He gives them each a kiss and sinks to the chair beside them to stand guard.


	13. Finale

Late the next day, Meg and Caroline are released from the hospital. Diefenbaker is quiet excited by the new addition to their family. He does not bother her, but does stand guard over her as they tuck her into her cradle her father made for her.

The tired parents settle to their own bed to watch over her as well. Margret takes his hand first. "I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was in labor."

He gives a squeeze, "It’s alright. I knew something was more serious, but your push and leaving you with family gave me the encouragement to pursue the suspect."

"Did you catch him?" They didn’t talk about this in the hospital with too many nurses and other family members coming and going, but in the serenity of their own home, (and Ray’s shove) the two decorated Servants of their Country can speak freely.

But he doesn’t say anything which speaks volumes. Instead he gives her a look that shows he is pained by the choice he made, yet then again he would do it all again if both of them were in danger once more.

Meg leans into him holding him close. "Unfortunately it goes with the job."

"Have you ever…."

"Not unless you count the one that committed suicide after I fired him for embezzlement." That too bears it’s own pain. He can see it written across her own face and squeezes her hand right back in support.

Leaning on each other they watch their daughter sleep. Benton’s own mother was lost because of his father’s duty. His father as well. This is no easy job, and yet they would have it no other way. They don’t just bleed red, maybe they do bleed maple sap.

 

"Has your Sergeant said anything?"

He just shakes his head.

Margret takes his chin and pulls it down so he is looking into her supportive eyes. Maybe it’s cliché, but she also needs him to know he is her hero. "Thank you for saving my family."

He smiles leaning into his own valiant hero, "They’re my family now, too." The kiss is sweet and mutual.

With a deep sigh, make their way under the covers to hold each other tight and pulling the cradle right up to her side of the bed where either of them can touch the newest member of their family any time they need during the night.

"When I saw that shot had gone right over Tina’s head and past your shoulder, I thought my heart split in two." Meg feels his him shiver right up against her back making her turn her head and look at him directly. "My father’s death wasn’t even this hard, so why should the death of an assassin be effecting me this way?"

Now she really sees all the dark pulled lines to his face and deep hallows. "You haven’t slept, have you?" Once again shakes his head.

"Shhh, you sleep. I’m alright."

The deep blue eyes close squeezing out long held back tears. "I-I can’t. I have to look after both of you."

"And you will. But right now, as your partner, it’s my turn to look after you." With that, pushes him back to the bed rubbing his brow and temples letting his silent tears flow until his body wins over his honor making him sleep deeply.

~~0~~

Morning light finds him still asleep with a hand draped into the cradle. Caroline starts to fuss awakening her father. Face down, he scoots closer to her. At first he tries rocking the cradle, but that doesn’t stop her cries. So he scoops her up tucking her to the bed beside him. There she feels her father’s warmth and his soft singing voice. That does bring her little eyes to just stare at him making him smile and his heart swell.

Meg steps out of her shower to see her daughter and husband snuggled together. Perfect, the perfect life for them. She hopes beyond all hope that this new phase in their lives brings will keep the demons of their past at bay.

~~00~~

Time passes. Of course the review board finds the shooting justified.

Christening Day arrives. The minister holds Caroline over the basin as the blessings are given and oaths are taken. Ray stands beside Ben as godfather.

Afterwards they all gather back at Mary’s home for lunch and reunion. At this blessed party are Sergeant Frobisher, Francesca, and even Lt. Walsh. Everyone is enraptured by the story Gwen is telling.

"… So we are only back home and hour after watching The Musical Ride and Meg-"

Mary interrupts, "Ah no, it was YOU. You were the one who got the idea!"

"Fine whatever," Gwen tries to push that fact aside to get to the point. "Anyway, so Meg and I have mop and brooms as lances as we are on our bikes and charge right at each other, when one gets jammed into her wheel and she cartwheels right off it. SMACK to the concrete and there’s this blood. What does she say, ’Wow, red! just like their uniforms!’ "

Just then Meg comes back into the room with clean Caroline to hear all the laughter. From the door frame, father Walt smirks, "I should have known right then --"

"Oh Lord not the lance story again!" She shakes her head. "I’m just glad my hair finally grew over the scar." To which more laughter ensues. Meg sits down in the chair before her husband and looks up to him. "Be glad you were an only child," and shoots a childish sneer at her sister.

To tease back, Frobisher winks, "So Benton, your father told me that you know what happened at the gold mine explosion when you were lad. What was it?"

Nervously Ben just rubs his ear to avoid admitting it was him doing something stupid as a kid. Instead, he quickly asks, "Anyone else for more tea?" And dashes out of the room with a few parental sniggers following him.

Setting more water to heat, he sees Michael on the back porch with his guitar. He keeps hitting that one chord wrong. Ben softly approaches him when that exasperated posture comes over the young man. Michael is embarrassed that Ben saw the mistake. "I wanted to give Caroline a song for her Christening but I just can’t get it."

The fellow musician gives his advice, "Try an F sharp instead."

Michael does and Ben joins in singing the familiar tune.

Ray comes looking for his friend when he doesn’t return. Meg isn’t far behind to refill her tea. Together they watch the nephew and uncle side by side in a shared melody.

Ray always knew Benton Fraser would be a good husband and an incredible father. Taking in this extended family is a major accomplishment along with living in a city and a real home.

Meg gives Ray a soft nudge. "Thank you for coming. I know it means a lot to him, but it means a lot to me as well."

Ray gives his best friend’s wife’s hand a squeeze, "I’m sorry I ever called you Dragonlady."

Squeezing his hand right back, she smiles, "I’ve been called worse, Ray." With another squeeze he is grateful for her acceptance.

From this warm place they listen to the music.

"How is he doing?"

Meg leans on Ray. "He’s going to be alright. I think he’s through the worst of it."

"Good, he’s a good man and deserves a peaceful life."

With a smile back up to him, she smirks, "And you are a good friend as well. I shake my head when I think of all the things you two have been through."

"Eggs," he smirks back at her.

That brings her upright with her old Dragonlady posture, "You did not just-"

"Eggs," he does fire it off again.

"Lottery ticket," she banters back.

Slapping a hand to his heart as if being shot he feigns, "Ouch!" And then they just start laughing at each other.

The laughter brings not only Ben and Michael from the porch but other family members from the main room to see Meg and Ray leaning on each other laughing so hard.

Ben knows good and well this is not a good omen. "What?"

Ray can barely speak but finally manages to snigger out, "E-eggs," setting her off into a bucket of tears.

"Oh God NO!" And face palms.

Michael waves his own hands, "Okay wait a moment. I have to hear this story now. You said she could pitch an egg and now look at him. Come tell us a good story Uncle Ben."

Several more of the family members want to hear this story as well. Ben knows that if he doesn’t tell it then Ray or Meg will embarrass him with it eventually. Mind as well get it over with now and throws his hands up, "Alright!"

They all settle back into the living room and he begins the story. Like the retelling of all stories, Ray and Meg have to banter facts back into the story that Ben tries to avoid. Down at the end though, everyone is laughing.

Walt holds his sides pushing out a question. "So is this typical Consulate stuff?"  
"No!" Meg states but Ray counters, "Yes!"

They all look to Ben for the final word. "Not the Consulate, just me and anyone I care about." With a smile he takes his daughter up over his head. "So my dear, see what adventures you have to look forward to. Your life will never be boring."

That brings a shared smile to Ray and Meg. Yeah, Benton was going to be alright.

　

~~0~~0~~

The months happily pass. Margret is in the kitchen making dinner when Ben comes home. Caroline is wandering around the main room both hands gripped into Dief’s thick furry back as her stability. Meg pokes her head out of the kitchen just as Caroline lets go of Dief and takes her first steps to her father. He sinks swiftly to a crouch capturing his tottering daughter as she squeals towards him on her own.

Lifting her up, Ben brings her towards Meg. "How long has she been walking?"

"Ah…." which answers this is her fist steps both just witnessed.

With a few feet still between them, Ben sets their little one down. "Go to Mommy." Caroline squeals tottering right to her mother’s open arms.

"She’s growing up so fast. I can’t believe she’s walking!" Meg snuggles her dark haired daughter close as Ben comes to envelope them both into his protective loving arms.

"I still can’t believe I have a family of my own.," he muses nuzzling into each in turn.

 

The heavy silence from both lets them know each of them has news that has to be broken. Dinner is a bit tense, but concentrated on Caroline keeping it warm and happy.

After Caroline is tucked into bed by her father, he joins his wife in the kitchen cleaning up. The dishwasher is set and then they are looking at each other over the island and then swiftly look away muttering, "We need to talk," at the exact same time.

That brings them to jerk their eyes right back at each other and the envelopes she pulled from a drawer and he pulled from his pocket are held up. With a nervous and yet amused light laugh, they exchange the envelopes and head back to the kitchen table to sit down. Whatever is contained within must be pretty heavy if both of them are nervous to reveal the information.

Each takes a deep sigh and opens their respective envelopes.

"Oh dear." "Oh my" is exchanged as well.

"A transfer and promotion," she reads.

"Another baby," he smiles.

She can see where the transfer has sent him. "The nephews are going to be upset."

He can see how far along she is by the lab results. "I really don’t want to turn down this promotion, but can you handle this?"

Meg slides her hand over his. "Ben, I can do anything with you by my side. I will not let you go without me and I will not stop your promotion. You deserve this so much."

Ben grips her hand right back. "I’m going to need your help in being a supervisor."

"I’ll be there. It will be good to work together again." She knows that a remote outpost is not like it is in the city. A remote outpost uses the whole community and the RCMP families as much as the officer himself. As once being a higher ranking officer, it would be her pleasure to be the support this new rank will bring to his duties.

"Your team will be blessed to have you as their CO, Sergeant Fraser."

"Thank you, Inspector." He will always see her as that, in a way. Never truly retired., for once a Mounty, always a Mounty.

He needs to make her a final promise though, lifting her banded hand to his lips, "I promise I will not abandon you like my father did."

With commanding smile, she pulls his chin in, "No, you won’t. You have a Mounty as a wife, and I always get my man," and seals that warning with a kiss that would make any man a fool to abandon.

"It’s ’Maintain the Right’ not ’always get their man’." He corrects.

This time she gets off her chair and settles herself astride his lap, cupping both cheeks with another breathy promise against his lips, "I am ’Maintaining my Mr. Right by keeping to his side."

Plunging down, she devours whatever he was going to banter back…. Long into the night.

~~0~~

By spring, Mr. and Mrs. Sergeant Fraser are back at his cabin at their new post expecting the arrival of their first son by summer. One of the first assignments is the aid of an injured female wolf. Blind in one eye, Ben brings her back to his cabin for recovery. She welcomes Dief’s soft grooming attentions.

Margret gives Ben a chuckle watching them snuggled up by the fire together. "Ben, I think we might need to see about expanding the cabin. I think it‘s going to get crowded in here come summer."

Ben gives delighted chuckle caressing his wife’s rounded belly next to his snuggled daughter. "Umm, I can see that." Then nuzzles in.

The city woman tugs on her husband’s chin, "I would have it no other way, Benton."

"I love you very much, Margret. Thank you for helping me make my way home."


End file.
